Loud Bot
by Whimfu1
Summary: After Lisa notices how down trodden her family is, she creates an android boy to fill the void of the family. While meant to be a servant and playmate, several girls feel like the robot has developed feelings for them. With the new inclusion to the family, what will change in the Loud House. Lincoln Robot AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Whimfu1 here.**

 **Why do I already have another story out?: Simple answer this story isn't new. This is a story I actually tried writing before 'Age Gap' but didn't think it was working. Looking back at it, it seemed better than I remembered. So I've decided to publish all 8, yes 8, chapters I wrote for it due to the fact I'm being slow on updates now with school. It's not done, but by the time I hit Ch 8 I got the idea for 'Age Gap'. I thought 'Age Gap' felt more original so I decided to make that my first published piece. This piece was inspired by two other Loud House Robot Lincoln fics but I couldn't find them again. If you know them feel free to name drop them so I can add them as mentions in this author's note. This is just my take on the idea.**

 **Why is this rated 'M'?: I'm always conservative when it comes to rating. This story doesn't really need to be. I just want to be safe for now. There's only one or two jokes that I find too mature at the moment. In reality there's one major joke I want to use later on that is the reason.**

 **Side Note: Notice this story, even with 8 chapters, is kind of short. Being my first fic, I didn't even pay attention to word length. Chapters range from 700 to 2000 words. All my other stories I aim for at least 2000 to 3000 words. In that regard this story is a quick read.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Initializing…

Beep...beep…

Audio input online…

"It will take a minute or so for it to activate."

Analysis… Creator's voice "Lisa Loud" recognized…

Audio output online…

"Testing audio functionality."

"Ahh! It totes just said something!"

Analysis… Mistress' voice "Leni Loud" recognized...

"Hush Leni," The lisp filled reprimand silenced her. "I need to listen to its confirmation for my notes."

"Audio fully functional."

"Excellent."

Optics online…

Those of young age could hear the high pitch whine of an old television turning on as the machine's "eyes" opened.

"Testing optics functionality."

From its vision the machination began to scan the room. In the rather small confines of what appeared to be a bedroom, a large group of people stood hesitantly away from it. The sole male of the group stood in the front arms spread protecting his young while the largest female looked over his shoulder holding a giggling baby.

"Optics fully functional."

It tried to adjust its position as the gears in its abdomen began to turn. The family backed up slightly.

"Nothing to fear," the voice assured the family. "It's simply readying itself for movement."

"Lisa! W-what is this thing?!"

"The solution to all our problems, father unit."

"Full functionality of joints confirmed."

Artificial intelligence program "LINCOLN" executing…

The family backed up against the door-frame they had once entered. Notes could be heard being scribbled down from the calmest person in the room. The frightened family watched as the machine walked towards them stopping less than a yard away.

"Greetings, you may refer to me as Lincoln."

* * *

"Uhh… dudes…" the family's eyes darted back to a teen with short, brunette hair. "Isn't it basically a kid."

The family looked back to Lisa's creation. Still in a slight bow from its greeting, the machine did appear to be just some kid. Its age seemed to be around 10 to 11 years old. It had pale skin and snow white hair being perhaps only way to tell it was not human. It wore an orange, skin tight jumpsuit that covered most of its body besides the hands and feet which were bare.

"It literally does look like some twerp."

"Erm hmm…"

The clearing of a throat brought their eyes back to the one who called them in. The genius of the family stood next to the 'boy'. She wrote more notes before poking the side of it causing a small panel to pop out. The machine was impartial to the prodding and waited for its creator to finish. Closing the panel Lisa began to speak.

"After noticing a large morale drop and a lack of chore duties being done, I took it upon myself to rectify the situation." She continued, "As such, I introduce, Lincoln."

"Hello masters, as a android, I am made to serve your every need. Chores, tutoring, and cooking are a few of my many capabilities." the robot gestured with its hands similarly to how one would picture a butler. This did not go unnoticed by a certain Loud girl.

"So he's like a servant?" Asked pageant princess, Lola Loud. A mild grin appeared on her face. "So I could ask him to do anything?" Her last word was stressed out in a pleading manner.

"Correct Mistress Lola." The android answered. A high pitch 'Eeeee' radiated from the young girl.

"Make me some tea for my party!"

"Right away mistress Lola."

The family parted allowing the robot to exit the room. Half of the crowd followed the 'boy' as it navigated itself to the kitchen. The young inventor was also planning on following it until her oldest sister's hand stopped her.

"Not so fast." Lori spoke with an annoyed tone. Those still residing in the room appeared to be mostly the oldest sisters and their mother.

Lori glared downwards at the genius with Leni flanking her but she was just there more than anything. No glare, just there to support Lori. The matriarch still held her youngest in her arms until she handed it to her rocker daughter, Luna.

"Lisa, what is that thing?" Rita asked the young girl.

"As Lincoln explained, he is a robotic servant I created to lift the burden of the family. I even made him to resemble a human male since father unit finally decided to go through with a vasectomy." The last words stung slightly to the mother. They had tried so long to have a boy but it just wasn't in the cards. With the final attempt resulting with Lily, they came to conclusion to stop. Life was not too bad with ten beautiful daughters but a son would have been a nice surprise. The woman took in the words before hesitantly speaking.

"Okay young lady, as long as it's safe."

"Mom!" Lori protested. "What if he just explodes like her other experiments?!"

"Unlikely." Lisa began to argue, "Lincoln's energy core is highly stable."

There was silence.

"His battery is fine."

Ohhs and why didn't you just say that came from the four ladies still present.

"Why did you make him so young?"

"Leni!" Lori shouted.

"What? He'd make like the handsomest guy if he was our age." Leni obliviously said.

"He is rather cute, dude."

"Luna, not helping!"

"I wanted to maintain the split of ages in the family." Lisa began, "As it stands, I desired no one to feel like he was intimidating to approach due to his apparent age while maintaining the appearance of someone who is capable to do chores."

"I'd still would like a hunky guy around." Leni stated raising her hands to her cheeks with a grin.

"So what can the little guy really do?" Luna asked.

A loud vroom sounded from downstairs followed by amazement.

"Rita get down here and check what Lincoln can do!" Shouted a joyful Lynn Sr.

With unsure looks the ladies went downstairs.

* * *

Hurrying down the steps and to the kitchen, the eldest ladies of the Loud house stopped in their tracks. Crowded around the entrance was their family watching the android as it looked for tea. This action would be of no note if not for the fact the Loud parents hid tea on high shelves to prevent Lola from making her own and possibly burning herself. What astonished them was how small flames shot out of the android's feet making him hover in the air while he checked different cabinets.

"Sooo cool!" Lana announced to no one in particular.

Lincoln's optics scanned each shelf in the kitchen, writing every objects location to memory before finding tea bags. A cobweb caught onto his shoulder but a metal tentacle quickly protruded from his back and dusted it away. A mixture of surprise, amazement, and horror filled the Louds.

Another tentacle hooked onto a tea kettle and lowered it to the sink. Nudging the tap, the kettle began to fill with cold water. The android slowly descended holding two boxes of tea.

"Earl grey or green, mistress Lola?"

"Hmm…" the princess of the home pretended to ponder. "Earl grey!"

"Of course, mistress Lola."

A tentacle returned the box of green tea. The tap turned off and the kettle was slowly delivered to Lincoln. Palming the bottom of the pot, the Louds were left to simply question what he was doing. Quickly, steam began to rise out of the nose of the kettle and Lincoln's hand was noticeable red hot.

"It's quite hot so I shall pour it for you." Lincoln began walking towards them stopping in front of Lola. "We should not be late to greet your guests."

In amazement Lola's facade somewhat crumbled. "Uhh…" the family looked to her, "Erm… Yeah, follow me."

Lead upstairs to the twin's room, Lincoln poured Lola a cup of tea. The rest of the family followed and peaked in. It seemed rather normal with the only oddity being when Lincoln produced small cookies that no one knew were in the house. While nervous at first, Lola's tea party began as usual with her talking to her stuffed animals as if they were conversing.

A metal tentacle snaked its way behind one of the toys, sliding into their cup. The family noticed but Lola was too into her fantasy. The cup was silently emptied and after a brief moment Lincoln approached the guest.

"More tea ma'am"

"Wait! It'll overflo…" Lola stopped herself when she saw him pouring again. Another tentacle snaked to a different toy.

"Oh sir, you could use a top off as well."

Lola watched as somehow her stuff animals finished their tea and cookies. Confused, she was slightly put off but continued on. After so long Lincoln announced to Lola.

"Mistress Lola, I have run out of tea. Should I fetch more?"

"No…" Lola paused, "I believe that is enough."

"Shall I play some music?"

"You can play?"

"Of course mistress, I can play over 100 different instruments." A radical was heard at the door as Luna's head butted in a bit. She blushed before ducking back. Lola nodded to Lincoln who produced a violin seemingly out of nowhere. The music started in a light waltz much to Lola's amusement. What she did not expect was when Lincoln's metal tentacles took the instrument and his body approached her.

"Mistress Lola, would you honor me with a dance?"

"Really?! Erm… I mean." Lola straightened her dress, refining herself some. "As you have been so helpful this evening I guess I could honor you with one dance."

Guiding her, Lincoln took her hand and waist leading her to a more roomy area. With her head against his chest no one could see her slight grin. From the door way a couple of camera snaps could be heard as some pictures for Lola's album were taken by her mother. The song finished and they bowed to one another.

There was a tap on his shoulder. He turned and looked into the eyes of the second oldest daughter of the family. Leni waved happily even though she was a foot away.

"May I assist you mistress Leni?" Lincoln greeted her.

"No but you could help me. I'd like a dance too."

"Of course mistress Leni. It would be an honor."

Leni giggled "Oh Lincy, such a charmer."

With the size difference it looked more awkward but still graceful. The family watched on with Rita taking more photos. She spoke to herself.

"This may actually be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

The scribbling of notes is heard coming from the living room. Lisa Loud is going through a physical with her newest creation. She pokes and prods causing different panrls and ports to appear.

"Day 1 activities include: a tea party with Lola, dancing with Lola and Leni, having a jam session with Luna, facing Lynn and Lana in tackle football, purposefully losing at said football,"

"I did not lose on purpose, mistress Lynn Jr. Is incredibly gifted at sports." Lincoln interrupted. His creator put her hand on his shoulder and gives him a stare that said 'sure you did'.

"Continuing: cleaning Lana at the request of Lola, throwing mud at Lola at the request of Lana, putting both in time out after a fight ensued at the request of mother unit, cooking dinner with father unit, and lastly acting as a ventriloquist dummy for Luan." she pushes up her glasses that had slid down her nose. "A remarkable first day. I see nothing of concern for the foreseeable future."

"I will endeavour to serve the family without complaint, creator."

"Well done Lincoln, you are without a doubt my greatest creation to date." She continues to take notes before poking him in the back. A large outlet appears allowing her to connect him to the wall via a cord. As the electricity surges through him he jumps ever so slightly. Lisa lifts an eyebrow at this but only writes about it. "You can stay active for about a week without charging. As you will have nothing to do at night, I see no reason to not charge during our sleep cycles."

"Understood, Creator." Lincoln gave her an affirmative.

After the excitement of a robot servant being introduced to the home the household got tuckered out. The twins were the first to go, being the most demanding out the family. Slowly but surely, one by one everyone began to retire to their rooms. The only ones remaining downstairs were Lisa and Lincoln. She too was fading after taking an all nighter to finish Lincoln.

"Shall I carry you to your room, Creator?"

"No you're already plugged in so don't worry about it. I was about to go up anyways." She rubbed her eyes underneath her glasses. "I will run a diagnostic test in the morning. Goodnight Lincoln."

"Goodnight Creator."

Tick tock…

Lincoln sat on a wooden stool in the corner of the living room. In silence, he sat as a sentry constantly scanning the room.

Tick tock…

From his point of view he could see the stairs and front door. Nothing really moved though, he could pick up on the sounds of the family's cat wandering around.

Tick tock…

An hour passed.

Tick tock…

Two more hours passed.

Tick tock…

A set of footsteps could be heard coming out of a room. Lincoln perked up. He unplugged himself and waited for whomever it was coming downstairs. The figure descended in the dead of night and when her foot touched down onto the 1st floor the robot spoke.

"Mistress Lucy, do-"

"Gasp!" She jumped slightly but did not over react. She turned towards the sound.

"My apologies, mistress Lucy." the android bowed but with her eyes still adjusting she couldn't see it. Lincoln could detect her heart rate was slowing back down to normal levels. "Is there anything I can assist you with?"

"Sigh. It's okay I forgot you were a thing now. I thought you may be staying in Lisa's room." her eyes adjusted to the darkness. "I guess I was wrong."

"All the outlets in the Creator's room are in use so I am residing down here for the time being." he motions towards his stool.

"Hmm, I see."

"..."

"..."

Without another word, Lucy walks towards the kitchen. Lincoln follows. She grabs a glass and approaches the sink. Water flows into the glass.

"Would you like me to filter that for you, mistress Lucy?" Lincoln breaks the silence. Lucy turns towards him and stares. He waits for a response. She offers the glass towards him which he takes. She could not make out what he did but after several moments the glass was handed back to her much cooler than it was before. She took a sip of the refreshingly cool water. Had their water quality been so bad before? Not really but this water was really refreshing.

"Thank you, Lincoln." she began walking out of the room. The android followed her closely. She could hear him directly behind her and while not fearing the robot she glanced back. Unfortunately, this was just enough time for her to not notice the cat on the floor in front of her.

*NYAAAAHHH* was the unmistakably the sound Cliff made of a cat whose tail had just been stepped on. It was still enough for her to freak out and fall backwards. In a split instant an arm wrapped around her waist as the cat rushed off. The glass of water was held tightly to her chest but even with her current tipped angle no water spilled on her.

"Perhaps some light is necessary." She heard the android's voice close to her face. His iris began to light ever so slightly. In the darkness it reminded her of a predator eyeing her in the brush. Fully lit, she could now see her current situation. He held her like a tangoist, his body pressing up to her in the most provocative way. With unknown speed she saw that his hand blocked her cup from spilling. She became hyper aware of how close his face was to hers but she could say nothing. After a solid three seconds he slowly tilted her back to a standing position. "Are you alright, mistress Lucy?"

"Um…"

"Your heart rate is higher than when I accidentally scared you."

"It's nothing… I'm going to my room now."

"I'll escort you."

"No!" Lucy's response was sudden and startling.

"..."

"I-I mean…" She feels the boy's hand on her cheek.

"I insist."

She nods. The android takes her hand and begins guiding her to her room. His nocturnal eyes light the way ever so slightly. He grips the doorknob and opens the door for her. She enters silently glancing at the boy's eyes as she thanks him. The door closes…

The android makes his way downstairs again. He plugs himself back into the wall and sits on his stool. It checks its internal clock. It is 3:21 AM. He begins scanning the room again waiting for someone else to visit him.

Tick tock…


	3. Chapter 3

The sun rose. Day 2 of his time activated. The android had waited all night for another visitor. No one needed him. It was 6:00 AM now and he could hear mild stirring upstairs. He checked his pre-"okayed" orders he could execute. One of which was cooking breakfast. Unplugging from the wall he quickly made his way to the kitchen. As the sound of the house's first shower began, Lincoln had already acquired all necessary ingredients for pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage links.

Upstairs stood a line up of girls waiting for their turn in the bathroom. They grumbled greetings to one another as they got their bearings. The scent of breakfast wafted upstairs and their mouths began to drool. Those who did not urgently need to use the toilet stepped out of line much to the enjoyment of some. They peeked their head into the kitchen.

Several tentacles whipped around the room prepping the different dishes. While still unsettled by their appearance, it was still astonishing. The android noticed them.

"Mistress Luna, Lucy, Lana. Good Morning. I'm currently preparing breakfast but would you like something to drink?" The android asked without turning towards them. He flipped a pancake.

"Uh...some OJ would be nice." the raspy voice of Luna was the first to speak. A tentacle with a glass of orange juice extended towards her. She took it and took a sip.

"Milk for me!" Lana told him. Similarly, a tentacle weaved through the room with a cup for her.

They looked at Lucy waiting for her to also ask for something just to see what happened. She pulled an empty glass from behind her back.

"Lincoln…"

"Yes, mistress Lucy?"

"Could I get another glass of water, please?" She offered her own cup. The other girls were confused by her request but none the less waited for something interesting to happen. For the first time the robot turned towards them. He glanced at her glass. A tentacle gently took it from her hands and went to the sink. What happened next shocked the three of them.

As the glass filled the android made his way to it with his more humanoid looking body. He took it into hand for a sec. Lucy looked on in shock as he then began drinking it. All of them gasped from the sudden odd action. Lincoln's hand then hovered above the glass before excreting into it filtered and ice cool. The android began walking towards the young, goth girl. Her own fingers were touching her lips for some odd reason. He handed her the water.

"Your heart rate is up again. Did I do something to frighten you?"

"Uhh… no... thank you, Lincoln." She took a sip of the water. Her lips touched exactly where his lips once were.

"Whoa!" Lana started, "What was that all about!?"

"I was filtering mistress Lucy's water." Lincoln answered the young tomboy. "It's now cleaner and cooler than just coming from the sink."

"It doesn't seem cleaner." Lana stated, "Could you filter my milk!?"

"I wouldn't recommend it. I could take any remaining pulp from mistress Luna's orange juice though." Lincoln looked towards Luna.

"Nah!" she stated quickly, "No, back wash for me." She began backing up from the doorway.

Lucy held her cup close and proceeded to leave. Lana decided to run about in the jungle gym of Lincoln's cooking mayhem. More people began to wake up and come downstairs following the smell of breakfast. They began to be served as Lincoln made his way around getting drink orders. Lucy was the only one to get water after Lana told everyone the weird thing Lincoln did.

"You have nothing to worry about siblings," Lisa told her family. "While normally it would be unhygienic, you forget that lincoln is an android. He does not carry the same germs that would be on a human's lips."

"Huh?" Leni was honestly confused.

"It means, that he can't give you 'cooties' through an indirect kiss." Lisa oversimplified.

"Well duh!" Leni started absent mindlessly waving a piece of pancake on the end of her fork. "Only girls have cooties. We could kiss him all we wanted and we'd be fine."

Several girls around the table began choking on either their food or drinks.

"Leni!" Lori coughed a bit, "Are you telling your sisters to kiss a boy all they want?!"

"No." still oblivious of the situation "I was going to kiss him too."

More choking.

"What he's totes cute!"

"Leni"

"Oh, Lori!"

"What?"

"Let's take little Lincy to the mall today."

Lori looked at her sister in confusion.

"Why do you want to do that?" She asked.

"He'd totes be a lady killer if he had some better clothes." Leni stated only for Lisa to argue with her.

"His current suit is made of nano fibers that separate without tearing when I check his different panels."

"Come on Lisa!" Leni begged, "He totes looks cute and he'd totes look even cuter if he had a nice shirt on."

"I think he'd be a better butler is he had some sort of suit." Lola added.

"A tailcoat." Everyone looked at Lucy. "He would look good in a tailcoat…"

"That's a bit old fashion but anything would be better than his tracksuit thingy." Leni thought out loud.

"I doubt we would find something like that at the mall, Leni." Lori countered.

"Then I'll just make him one! I could do a range of things for him." Leni was now into her fashion fantasies.

Lucy's subtle smile went unnoticed by her family. Lola's mischievous grin not so much, her dream of a butler were about to come to fruitishion. Lincoln, who was in kitchen cleaning, left to collect everyone's dishes. Lots of thanks were directed to the robot who did his duty without much difference. The parents were happy to be relaxing so early in the morning and seeing their girls happily accepting the strange inclusion made them even happier. Leni gushed to him about their plan to take him to the mall. He accepted her offer and said he'd prepare for the trip after his diagnostics test with his Creator.

Time passed, Lori and Leni were getting ready for their trip to the mall. Everything was squared away, their parents had given them some money to get Lincoln some normal clothes: polos, jeans, ect. All they needed was Lincoln. They began searching for him but after several minutes past, they had not found him. They entered Lisa's room.

"Uhh, Lisa?" Lori called to the scientist who was writing notes about recent events of this morning.

"What do you need oldest sibling?" Lisa asked not bothering to look up from her writing.

"Have you seen Lincoln? We literally can't find him." Lori told the child genius. She perked up, looked back to them and then scooted over to her computer. She began opening an unknown program before typing shortly. She brought her face close the screen.

"From my tracking device on him…" She looked at the screen again, "He should be in the car already."

Unsure Lori and Leni looked to one another before heading to Vanzilla. Lisa followed them carrying an electronic tablet opened to the same tracking program. Vanzilla was out on the driveway already but as they approached it there was no trace of Lincoln. They looked towards Lisa.

"My tracker says he's in there."

"Lincoln?" Lori asked the air.

"Yes, mistress Lori?"

The two eldest jumped and screamed. They looked around but still didn't see the boy. Lisa began circling the car until she stopped behind the van. She pulled the trunk open. Facing outwards laying on his side was Lincoln staring indifferently outwards. Silence permeated the air. The girls looked at him with disbelief.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" Lori finally asked after a good ten seconds.

"I've prepared myself for the trip to the mall." Lincoln answered.

"But why in the trunk?" Lori inquired.

"The seats are for humans and I am not." Lincoln stated.

"A reasonable conclusion." Lisa stated before slamming the trunk shut.

"What! No it's not!" Lori opened up the the trunk again and glared at the android. "Get into a seat like a normal kid"

"As I said I am no-"

"I'm not letting a kid ride in the trunk to the mall." Lori grabbed his ear. While it did not cause pain he did allow her to put him in a seat just a row behind the driver. Leni was already in the passenger seat waving at the boy. He waved back and they began to make their way to the mall. During the drive Lori would glance back in the rear view mirror. She didn't notice till he was in the third row but Lincoln was slowly making his way back row by row. By the end of the trip he was back in the trunk. Lori gave him an earful once out of the car.


	4. Chapter 4

"On the way back, you are not allowed to ride in the trunk, understood Lincoln."

"Of course, mistress Lori."

"Don't call me mistress right now. It's weird in public."

"Of course, madam Lori" Lori glared at the boy grinding her teeth.

"Just Lori, twerp."

"Understood"

Leni wandered from store window to store window, admiring all the different clothes. She was so excited to be shopping for a boy. A new world of clothing just opened to her. What do boys like? What do they look good in? How cute would Lincy look in one of these? How handsome would Lincy look when he grew up? Leni did not realize the last one was impossible but in her current joyful state she didn't consider it for long as more questions flowed through her mind. First things first, he'd need to get out of that nino pjs or whatever Lisa called them.

Lincoln was getting stares from onlookers, not only was his skin tight futuristic clothes making him stand out but his pure white hair also garnered lots of attention. Lori hid her face a bit but Leni began dragging the boy to and fro. After looking around for awhile she finally found a simple choice to get him out of those dumb duds. A simple orange polo and tight fitting jeans, all he need was to change. She began pushing him to a changing room getting stares as she entered with him. Lori reached in and grabbed her.

"Leni!" Lori spun her ditzy sister around to face her, "You can't just go into a changing room with a boy!" Her tone was hushed but still commanding.

"Oops! I totes forgot." In less of a whisper she stated obliviously. "I got a bit excited and wanted him to try them on in front of me."

"Not a good way to phrase that." Lori began to blush, "Look just wait for him to finish."

"Lori and mistress Leni," the girls turned to see the android boy walk out completely naked, "I have knowledge on how to dress others but not myself. How d-"

He was cut off as Lori pushed him into curtained changing room. Leni pouted and started calling Lori a 'hippopotamus' for going in after telling her she couldn't.

"Lincoln! What the heck you can't just walk out literally naked." Lori began to throw clothes at him. "Put on some underwear or something."

"Underwear?" The android questioned. Lori began to fluster as she looked at the boy before quickly tearing the booth apart. She began looking for his underwear only to realize there were none.

"Seriously?!" Lori poked her head out the curtains and faced a pouting Leni. "He literally has been commando this whole time! Go get him something!"

"Commando?" Leni looked confused. Lori smacked her own forehead.

"Lincoln needs some boys underwear. Go get him some."

"Oh! I like totes got this. Be back."

"Hurry!"

Lincoln began to walk out again still naked saying he would come with mistress Leni. Lori pulled him back in.

"Twerp! I said you can't walk out naked." Lori angrily began whispering at him.

"Lori, I don't see why it matters as an android I don't break any laws." Lincoln stated.

"You literally have your junk out, you'd be locked up for indecency."

"I do not have any testicals though."

The words hung heavy in the air. Lori looked down...Ken? Lincoln seriously didn't have anything there. Huh?

"Didn't Lisa say you were a boy?"

"Creator, Lisa, designed me to resemble a male eleven year old child. As the penis is not always visible she decided it was unnecessary to include." Lincoln explained matter of factly. Lori still stared. She quickly glimpsed at his backside. He still had a cute butt. Oh no, not the best choice of words. Leni suddenly burst in.

"Here you go!"

"Thanks Leni! Let's do this quickly so he doesn't try and leave again."

Fully dressed, Lincoln left the shop with the clothes they purchased on. He still received stares for his white hair but overall less. They purchased from other shops as well getting just enough to disguise Lincoln as a typical human boy. Leni was ecstatic hanging out with Lincoln and going through men's fashion stores. New ideas popped into her head and with a quick trip to the fabric store they were all going to come true. Lincoln held several yards of fabric folded around wrapping boxes which would most likely block his vision if he wasn't holding them directly above his head without much effort. The stares returned as more bags and boxes were piled onto the unusually strong boy.

"So is that like everything?" Leni tossed another bag onto the now 5 foot stack of stuff on Lincoln. Lori was slowly scrolling through social media. She glanced up and gave a grunt of approval. Her mood changed when she noticed a certain tall, hispanic teen working at a pretzel counter. Yes, her dreamy boyfriend, Bobby-Boo-Boo-Bear, was over there working. Lori's eyes lit up and she began to make her way there. Leni and Lincoln followed.

Lori began to trot towards the counter. Lincoln had trouble manovioring between the crowd with all his stuff but he saw Lori began slowing down. Upon reaching her location he noticed her smile had turn into a sad frown. He looked forward and saw two teens flirtatiously talking to one another. One behind the counter of a pretzel stand, the other leaning across the counter with exposed cleavage. He did not understand what was happening. Leni came up behind Lori and looked as well.

"Is that Bobby?" Leni asked.

"..." Lori did not speak. Her eyes conveyed hurt followed shortly by anger. She began to march over to the counter. "Bobby, what are you doing?!"

Leni and Lincoln watched on as the teen tried to defend himself. What did not help was when the girl, said teen that had been flirting with him, asked who Lori was. Both seemed upset with the pretzel worker for unclear reasons to Lincoln. Either way Lori was unhappy, he could not stand for this. Lincoln began to arrange the stuff so he could carry it in one hand. To onlookers this young boy was displaying herculean strength as he marched over to defend Lori.

"Lori, what's wrong?" Lincoln asked with indifference but his directive told him to take care of Lori.

"What's wrong?!" Lori feigned shock within her anger. "What's wrong is that my boyfriend was flirting with some floozy when I was coming over to say hello." She pointed accusingly at Bobby in anger.

"I thought you didn't have a girlfriend Roberto." The nameless girl stated also in an annoyed fashion.

"Well, it's just…" The teen tried to defend himself.

"Whatever Bobby! We are through!" Lori began to walk away.

As she turned Bobby, in a desperate attempt to keep the conversation going, reached out for her arm. No one understood how it happened at the moment but somehow the young boy, Lincoln, had jumped onto the counter. His several feet high stack of clothes jostled but did not spill as he used his body to block Bobby's hand. Lori, Leni, Bobby, and the nameless girl stared at him.

"You will not reach for Lori again." The android emotionlessly directed his words towards Bobby who slowly backed up. "Do you understand?"

"Uhh...yeah bro…" Bobby answered still confused on how the boy had gotten up the counter that may of been three high.

Lincoln jumped off the counter managing to not lose balance of the items in his one hand. People were still astonished.

"Shall we go Lori, mistress Leni." He walked beside them. Lincoln began walking towards an exit and they followed.

Lincoln managed to pack the items in the car with little issue. He sat in the front row behind Leni so he could get a better view of Lori. His sensors could tell her blood pressure was indicating her anger. Lori's anger was visible for the first length of her journey home until they hit a major road. She began to cry. Bawling she took her eyes off the road. Lincoln noticed Leni's heart rate increase as she looked at the road and the steering wheel wondering if she should try and grab it.

Lincoln moved to the center of the row giving him a better view of the road. The android allowed two of his metal tentacles to reach out and grab the steering wheel, another snaked under the driver's seat laying across the pedals.

"Lori…" he spoke just loud enough so she could hear him, "I will drive us back to your home. You just focus on whatever makes you feel better."

Lori nodded and continued to bawl. Leni looked concerningly at Lincoln but his calmness drowned out her fears. Several long minutes later they arrived at the Loud house. The heartbroken teen fled out of the van and straight into her room to the concern of her family.

The android unpacked the car alongside Leni who stuck around even though he told her it would be alright.

"Hey, Lincy…" Leni looked at him sadly.

"Yes, mistress Leni." He returned her gaze without question.

"Thank you for driving." She kneeled down and game him a kiss on the cheek.

Leni made her way inside. Lincoln analyzed her heart beat, it was still high. Entering the house himself he placed his new clothes next to his stool. There was a commotion upstairs. He ascended to see the family at Lori's door only mistress Rita was missing. He waited behind them, one of them may order him to do something soon. Luna was the first to notice him.

"Hey there little dude…" She examined the android's frame. "Nice clothes man."

The rest of Loud family looked over with nods and verbal agreement. Except Lisa who still believed her nanofiber suit to be better. Lincoln stood wordlessly waiting for an order. The family instead turned to the door. Minutes passed and the mother of the house, Rita Loud exitted.

"It's not good guys…" The matriarch started. "Lori caught Bobby possibly cheating on her."

There was an audible gasping from many of the girls, shortly followed by a damnation from the patriarch of the family. Lincoln watched on.

"She's going to need a lot of love to get through this." The group nodded to their mother. "She wants to be alone for now but make sure to show her how much you love her tomorrow."

Order received...


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln sat on his stool charging. The evening was somewhat uneventful for the Louds and he only received a few orders, mainly for chores. The family was concerned for Lori and, not wanting to upset her, kept relatively quiet. Now nighttime, he waited for someone to need him.

Tick tock…

Mistress Rita's order this afternoon was going to be difficult. What is love? His initial search online told him not to hurt a baby no more. He would never hurt mistress Lily, so was he already showing love?

Tick tock…

Maybe if he refined his search 'how to show your love to a woman?' these results seem better. He still didn't understand them. Flowers, chocolates, poems… to think love was stored in such strange locations. There was other things as well…

Tick tock…

He did not have much to go off of… he would have little time anyways, it was already 'tomorrow'. He would have to wait for Lori to wake up before he could give her love. He did not have money so the only thing he could do would be to find flowers in the forest… I guess he should do that now.

Lincoln unplugged himself from the wall and began walking to the door. Something stirred upstairs. One of the mistresses had awaken. He stood by to see if they needed him. The figure reached the stairs their heart rate high was erratic. Deducing the identity he allowed his eyes to light up the stairs.

Lucy saw the eyes in the darkness. It startled her at first but remembering the night before she quickly calmed down. She slowly descended the stairs, one hand rested on the railing gazing at the boy all the way down. One shoulder exposed to him she swayed towards him.

"What a dreary night to run into one another." Lucy spoke. The robot checked the forecast internally, he would dub partially cloudy as dreary from now on.

"Yes it is, what can I assist you with mistress Lucy." She smiled hearing him. The goth sauntered to the couch and beaconed him to sit next to her. The android followed and sat next to her.

"Call me, my duchess, when we are like this." Lucy told the boy.

"Of course my duchess." Suddenly Lucy turned away covering her smile and blush with one hand. Her other hand gave the one second gesture to Lincoln who waited patiently. She turned back to him. They sat silently in the dark living room. She transfixed on his glowing eyes.

"Is there anything you need my duchess?" Another fit of smiles later, she turned back to him.

"All I desire is your company." She began, "I-i like the new clothes…" he thanked her as she continued "but perhaps the next time we are together like this you could wear that tailcoat Leni is making you."

"I will heed your request my duchess." Lucy turned giggling like mad. Covering he grin with one hand and punching the couch with the other. She turned back.

"I'm glad you do. As a lady of the night it is unbecoming to have a servant dressed in anything else."

Lady of the night? That's a new term to the android. He begins to research internally. Professionals in love. Who would have thought that there was an expert on giving love so close by.

"My duchess." Lucy has another episode of happiness before turning back to an unphased android with glowing eyes. Oh god those glowing eyes. Pale skin. Snow white hair.

"How do I love?"

She stares for a solid minute at the android who simply stares back. With an explosion of blushing erupting on her pale skin she begins to stammer.

"W-what?"

"I need to give love to someone but I do not know how." He clasps her hand in his "How can I make the person in front of me know that they are loved."

Lucy's mind is going wild! She's breathing in and out fast. It's not exactly how she expected this to go. An immortal being struggling with mortal emotions? It's everything she could have dreamed of served on a silver platter. Note, write a thank you to Lisa later.

"E-erm...I-i mean there's poems, flowers, poems…" God she'd really like a poem.

"I know about those but what else can I do?" His lips are so close but he doesn't realize… Lucy's head is spinning.

"Err...I-i-iiiiii" Her stammering continues

"Please my duchess."

She goes for it! She pulls the android into a passionate kiss. Her eyes are closed but his eyes watch her the entire time. Lincoln is unsure what is happening before it is broken. Gasping for air she releases the boy. A trail of saliva glistens between their lips illuminated by his glowing eyes. They stare at each other unblinking.

"My duchess?"

Lucy bolts. Off the couch and up the stairs a trail of dark black smoke left in the darkness of the living room.

Lincoln sits idly for a second then adds things to his internal list.

Flowers

Poem

Sitting CPR

Exiting the house, Lincoln quickly does a wildlife scan for roses. He is in luck there is a large batch in a field not two miles away. Silently lifting off he proceeds to fly across the sky using his rockets.


	6. Chapter 6

The sun has risen and Lincoln has accomplished his mission of getting roses. He enters the house, no one has begun to awaken. He tucks the roses in his corner of the room. Entering the kitchen he begins to prepare another breakfast for the family but instead of waiting for them to sit he places it for self serve. As the family begins to arrive for breakfast he notices a few thing. They are still concerned for Lori, which will be rectified soon, Lucy keeps on glancing at him, Leni also peaks at him from time to time, and lastly Lynn Sr. is also nervously looking at him.

It is all fine though. Not his main concern, upon mistress Rita's order he must show Lori his love pronto. He takes an extra plate of breakfast and proceeds out of the room. Grabbing the flowers he goes upstairs and stands in front of the eldest sister's door. He knocks.

"Just leave it by the door, Mom." The sniffle of a girl can be heard from within the room. The android knocks again.

"Please" the voice pleads. A third knock.

The sound of shuffling can be heard and the door slowly opens to reveal the near adult. Her makeup is smeared and running due to crying. Hair frazzled from possible pulling. She wears the same clothes as yesterday.

"Twerp?" The voice sounds dry from too much crying.

"Erm hmm…" the android begins.

"Roses are red,

The violet blue,

Come over to your bed,

And know my love is true."

Lincoln proceeds to pass the stunned Lori and sits on her bed. Still wondering what is going on she simply follows him. He pats next to himself. She sits. The boy places a plate of food behind her on the bed. He lightly places the wrapped wild roses on her lap. Lori looks him in the eyes.

"Lincoln what ar-"

The boy pulls the girl into a passionate kiss. His eyes are closed, hers are not. Confusion runs through her mind. For instance, it kind of feels like he's blowing into her mouth slightly. She thinks about pushing him away but doesn't. The kiss ends…

"Wha?" Lori mutters as the boy stands and leaves the room closing the door behind him.

He walks down the stairs back to the dining room and next to Rita.

"Mistress Rita, I have completed your order is there anything else you would like me to do?"

Everyone stares at the android. Rita swallows her food and contemplates for a second.

"No that will be all. Thank you Lincoln."

He bows before going to the kitchen to clean dishes. The mother of the Loud house turns to her family to ask if they remember her giving him an order today. With a mix bag of nos, ehhs, and maybes, the issue is dropped.

* * *

Left in her room baffled on what just happened, Lori Loud touches her lips.

Whaaaaaa?

So that was literally the weirdest thing. Why did that twerp do that? Her eyes look down at the roses and food. Her stomach growls upon noticing the latter.

Well I haven't eaten anything since yesterday.

Fork and knife in hand, she begins to eat some hash brown. She suddenly feels the pang of loneliness as the dimly lit interior becomes apparent. Lori stands and opens the curtains to give some sunlight to the room. There is just enough to fend off depression. Returning to her bed for her food she examines the roses.

Where the heck did he get roses? They look fresh, like really fresh. There's some dew on them as well. He literally had to go out this morning for them. Who sells flowers so early in the morning? I don't have a vase…

She leans in and takes in the scent. Her giggling fills the room before she stops herself to check if anyone heard. She's alone.

"Well it was nice of him to get me these."

In a better mood, Lori finishes her breakfast and begins taking her dishes downstairs. Most of her family has already finished their own plates and going about their morning routines.

"Hey honey, you feeling better?" The voice is that of her mother who is currently wiping down the table.

"Oh...uh…" she is feeling better. That's odd. Last time Booby broke up with her it took her nearly three days to get over it. Her mother has a concerned look on her face stopping her work to look. "Yeah, I think I am."

Her mother gives a gentle hug and a comforting kiss to her forehead. This sparks a memory of not to long ago.

"Hey mom," Rita humms for her to continue, "Did you tell Lincoln to come to my room."

"Oh that must of been it." The mother began, "I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was but I must have ordered him to take you breakfast."

"Is that all?" Lori inquired.

"I'm not sure, did he do something else?"

"Well yeah. There we these roses-"

"Like in a single rose in a small vase. Oh that's so sweet." Rita's interruption drifted off into nostalgia, "Oh your father would do that for me when I had a bad week."

"First of all, aww." Lori gave her mother a nice smile, admiring their love. "But no, like, he gave me an entire bouquet of roses!"

"What really?" Rita's shocked expression confirmed one thing to Lori, neither one knew why he did it. "He must just really like you is all dear."

"I guess."

At that moment Lori's father passed them nervously and peaked into the kitchen. They both looked on in concern for unknown reasons. He began to speak.

"Uhh hey there champ." There was a long pause of silence. "Umm… hey there Lincoln."

"Yes master Lynn Sr." Lincoln approached the patriarch. Lori's back straightened upon seeing the boy. Her father took a deep breath.

"So hey… after you finish your chores want to throw the old pig skin?" the man loosened his collar.

"Certainly, master Lynn Sr."

"Wooh~" the man visibly wiped sweat of his brow, "Hey, Lincoln why don't we refer to each other as Big Man" he pointed to himself, " and Champ from now on?"

"Certainly, Big Man."

With that Lynn Sr. Began walking away the nerves washed away. Passing Lori, he wraps his arms around the love of his life giving a quick peck on the cheek. With a hi honey he lets go. It was enough of a distraction for Lincoln to approach Lori.

"I will wash your plate, Lori."

"Gah!" she starts before looking down to the boy. "Oh yeah… thanks Lincoln." she hands the plate over and with her now free hands brushes her hair behind her ear. She averts her eyes when the boy tells her welcome.

* * *

With the dishes finished, Lincoln meets up with Lynn Sr. He is surprised to see the man is holding a football instead of the pig skin that he asked for. Either way, they exit the front of the house. They stand a far distance apart and begin to toss the ball back and forth. Lynn Sr.'s face has a peaceful grin almost lost in the moment.

"Hey, champ?"

"Yes, Big Man." Lynn's grin becomes a tad bit more smug.

"How you feeling about living in the house?" The man asks.

"I do not live in the house." the android calmly tells him. The father fumbled his catch and had to chase the ball.

"W-what do you mean?" the man asked.

"I am a robot, I do not live." the bluntness didn't phase the man this time.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." He tossed the ball to the robot. "Then just how do you feel?"

"With the use of small sensors under my-"

"No, I mean emotions stuff." the man clarified.

"I don't have emotions…"

"..."

"..."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I am."

"Didn't you protect Lori yesterday?"

"It is my duty to protect the family and respond to their distress."

"If you say so champ."

The ball went back and forth. Several minutes passed, Lynn Sr. began checking what other things Lincoln might be able to do.

"Could you go fishing?"

"I can but I must stay out of the water."

"What about camping."

"My battery lasts for a week but if you want I have an extensive knowledge of local trails."

"Make a model?"

"Of what, big man?"

"A car, a jet, what would you like?"

"... Whatever you choose I will like."

"That's not how it works Champ. I'll take you to hobby store sometime."

"HEY!"

The boys stopped and look to the second floor where the voice originated. Hanging out the window is Lynn Jr. angrily looking down on them.

"YOU'RE PLAYING BALL WITHOUT ME?!"

The boys glance at each other for a second. Lynn Sr. looks a lot more guilty than Lincoln's emotionless calm. The father turns back to his name sake.

"Sorry, sweetie!" he tucked the ball underneath his arm and cupped his hand around his mouth. "Just getting some quality time with Lincoln in. Want to join in?"

"WOULD I!" Lynn Jr. Shouts down. Her head ducks back into the house and frantic scrambling is heard until bursting out the door is the young jock herself.

Lynn Jr. darted into position forming a triangle with the robot and her father. They began tossing the ball back and forth but it was not enough for her. Wanting more of a thrill, and to get more exercise in, she begins intercepting passes. Things escalate as there calm game of catch became a monkey in the middle. Lynn Sr. tossed a ball high to get it over his Junior. It's too high. Lincoln engages his boots and rockets into the sky briefly to catch it.

"Whoa cool!" Lynn Jr. states. The sound catches the rest of the family's attention and they begin gathering outside. They watched the game go on. Both Lynn's start throwing the ball faster and randomly at Lincoln who begins darting around on his jets.

"Oh Lincoln~!" Lola exited the house "Why don't you stop playing with those ruffians and join me for a tea party."

"Hey I was going to ask him to make mud pies with me!" Lana made her request known.

"I need to get Lincy measurements though!" Leni pulled out some measuring tape.

Lincoln landed onto the ground. Several metal tentacles shot out of his back on snaked towards Lola and bringing a small outdoor table close to her and a kettle was soon produced. Another grabbed a hose to spread water forming a mud puddle, Lana quickly jumped in. Leni is wrapped around the waist by one and carried to Lincoln. The android was multitasking, and the family was enjoying it.

"Hey dude can you do that speaker thing for me!" An port opened at his ankle allowing for Luna to plug in her electric guitar.

"I have some poetry that you may find inspiring." Lucy began reciting to him.

"Hey Lincoln! Could you operate Mr. Coconuts for me in this double act?!" Another tentacle began operating the puppet to great effect.

"Hey don't slow down on us Linc! We were here first" Lynn told the android.

"Poo-poo" Lily's diaper was changed.

Lisa looked on taking notes of the spectacle. Without a doubt her greatest invention to date.

A phone rang in the kitchen. Lori checked the caller I.D., it was Bobby.

"Yes, Bobby." Lori listen to his pleading.

"Look I know you're sorry… Okay really sorry." Lori sighed.

"I think I just want to be single for awhile…" She gazed out the window and watched the mayhem her family was causing. Lincoln was at the center listening to Lucy's poems.

"What was that, Bobby?"

"No there isn't someone else!" She glances out again.

"No...no...really?!"

"Goodbye Roberto!"

Lori hung up her phone in a huff. How was she supposed to meet someone else so soon! She looked out in the yard. The family was getting a stern lecture from Mr. Grouse their elderly neighbor. Lincoln stood calmly and maturely listening to the complaints. What a man!

…

Oh no.


	7. Chapter 7

Tick tock…

Another day done. Lincoln once again sat on his stool in the corner of the living room. The corner was pretty crowded at this point with nowhere to store the clothes he recently acquired from the mall. His charge dropped an extra day due to the extra activity. He would plan out his power usage accordingly next time.

Tick tock…

A door creaks from upstairs. Lincoln ready's himself for her arrival. His eyes illuminates the goth girl's decent. She is fully clothed in a large black dress that trails behind her.

"I'm glad you have awaited my return." She sulturely speaks to him.

"Of course, my duchess." He bows towards her, "I'm always ready to serve."

Lucy releases a happy squeal into her hands before continuing. Slowly she descends to him. Her pale hand brushes past his cheek and beckons him to join her on the couch. The android follows her and sits next to her.

The young girl slides herself closer and rests her cheek on his shoulder. She let's out a happy sigh escape her lips. Lincoln internally checks the forecast, it is partially cloudy.

"Quite a dreary night again."

"Why yes it is, my servant."

"..."

"..."

She snuggles into him more. The girl did not speak but enjoyed his company nonetheless. Oh this immortal being next to her, what a fascinating creature. Not exactly the vampire she was looking for but an oddity still.

"..."

"My duchess…"

"Yes my servant?" She gazes up to the boy's eyes. Those glowing eyes. She bit her lip.

"I'd like to to thank you for your lesson yesterday."

"M-my lesson?" Oh dear, did he mean?

"Yes, it was quite informative. I believe I can properly give love if so obliged to."

"R-really now?" In the darkness a blush graced her pale cheeks.

"Yes my duchess…" where is this- "are there any other lessons you could teach me?"

She pounced on him forcing them into a lying position. Oh yeah she could give him more lessons! A boy had finally showed interest in her, it was a dream come true. Not just any boy, an immortal boy who was just a pair fangs away from being a vampire. She peppered his lips with quick kisses. In his artificial mind he registered it as another strange form of CPR. As he did not need to breath, forcing air down his gears was unlikely even more so than when he tried to do it to Lori.

A toilet flushed upstairs causing the goth girl to jump. She listened...footsteps coming down the stairs! She quickly hid on the opposite side of the couch. Lincoln sat up and turned his eyes to greet the new person in the room.

"Gah!" The spindly figure was shocked when two strange lights focused on her. The girl in question turned out to be mistress Luan.

"Geez, Lincoln quite the night owl aren't you." He stared at her… "because of the eyes ya know… eh nevermind too tired."

"Mistress Luan do you require any assistance?" Lincoln asked her.

"Nah, it's fine just getting a glass of water." she paused at the bottom of the stairs. "You always just sit there with glowing eyes?" She raised an eyebrow at the android.

"No I usually sit there" pointing to his corner stool, "waiting for someone to require my assistance."

"Then why are you there?"

"Because my duchess asked me to." Hiding behind the couch Lucy's eyes widened underneath her bangs.

"Your duchess?" Luan got curious.

"Yes, she was teaching me the proper way to give love again." Luan's mouth drop. Lucy internally screamed.

"They what?" Forgetting the glass of water she quickly approaches the boy.

"Yes flowers, poems, cpr." Gasp! Luan leaned over the couch arm shocked. Lucy begins crawling to a vent to make her escape. Entering the vent unnoticed she begins making her way to her room.

"Really?!" Luan proclaimed, "Wow, you must be quite the ro-boytoy! He he! Get it?" There is no reaction.

"So what's this poem she taught you…" She wiggled her eyebrow at the boy.

"Roses are red,

The violet blue,

Come over to your bed,

And know my love is true."

"Wha?" A large blush now permeated her face. She thought the poem would have reveal it to be her sister Lucy but that is not something she would make up! "D-did they join you on their bed?"

"Yes they did." Her face was red hot and steam radiated off of it. "What are my sisters teaching this kid?!"

"They taught me this."

She had not realized her last thought had been out loud. The boy had pulled her into a sitting position and passionately placed his lip on hers. The kiss was sudden and the only thing wrong was that his lips were partially parted as if he was trying to blow into hers. Lincoln let her back up.

"Bah, bah, bah…" she bahed.

"So do you receive love?" Lincoln still had his hands on her shoulders.

"Ooohhh yeah." Wow this may not be so bad… a cute boy who's ready for loving at a moments notice sounded pretty fun. But who is teaching him this stuff cause he could use some better teaching. "Just making sure you aren't anyone's boyfriend?" Would they do that? He was only here for two days!

"I am a robot, I cannot be a boyfriend." He stated with indifference.

"Ehhmmmm~ just checking. You need another lesson how about we go over your oral delivery."

"I have no problem with my articulation."

"I'll be the judge of that." She began kissing him and guiding him.

This was not CPR!

* * *

The morning came, Luan had gone upstairs after spending nearly half an hour instructing Lincoln's delivery. Sadly, it was a school day. Lisa had revealed Lincoln Friday after school and so everyone had their fun over the weekend. With heavy hearts they would bid ado to Lincoln till later that same day. No cooked breakfast today it would take too much time, cereal all around. But tensions were high when Luan came down with a wildly looking grin. Lucy tensed up.

"Hey guys, listen to this poem I found." Luan grinned. Lucy's thought her hidden poems about Lincoln were found. She began moving to the edge of her seat.

"Ugh, what stupid joke are you going to make now!" Lola protested to being told. Not listening Luan begins.

"Roses are red…" Lucy's heart calms as it is not one of hers. Lori's pupils dilate.

"The violet blue…" While not interested at first it seemed like there'd be a quick punch line. People started paying attention just as planned. Luan scanned the crowd for signs of knowing.

"Come over to your bed…" Lori blew a mouthful of cereal. Everyone turned to her.

"Luan this is not appropriate!" While trying to sound authoritarian as usual, she had a slight pleading to her voice only noticed by Luan.

"And know my love is true…"

"Is that it?" Luna asked.

"Yeah." Luan told the group. There were grumbles of disappointment and just dumbfoundedness, "I just thought it sounded nice…"

"Thank you, mistress Luan, but I'm still unsure if I conveyed it properly." Lincoln had entered the room. The girls stared at the android who was handing packed lunches to everyone.

"Lincoln you wrote that?" Luna asked.

"No, I found it online. I lack the creative functionality to write but I wanted to convey love accordingly." Everyone in the room shifted uncomfortably, overall it was just strange that this boy was writing poetry.

"Interesting." Lisa started prodding Lincoln's panels, "I will need to study this oddity in your programming later."

"What do you mean, oddity?" Lucy asked with genuine enthusiasm seeping in.

"In the lamemens terms, Lincoln does not have emotions and can not form emotions. So why he seems to have even the slightest want to express a human emotion such as love is not possible." Lisa continued to examine him and did not register the looks on several of the girls' faces.

In Lucy's mind, by the spirits, our love has cracked his immortal soul as he now craves the knowledge of mortal emotions.

In Lori's mind, Oh my god, this kid has fallen head over heels in love with me. How do I react?

In Luan's mind, wow… Lori fucked him silly...respect.

In Leni's mind, nothing's odd about Lincy. What's Lisa even talking about? He's perfect.

In Lincoln's AI, checking for emotions… None found…


	8. Chapter 8

Bidding the family goodbye Lincoln is left to his own devices at the Loud house. For the first time ever he was truly alone. This was no time to stop working. He scanned the list of approved commands he could do without asking for permission. Largest on the list was clean the house.

Easy enough task, yet time consuming. He began at his own corner making neat piles before plugging in a vacuum cleaner. Dust resided in every crevice of the home and he was determined to get rid of it. The vacuum was only so strong though so he had to get creative. Managing to attach himself to the hose he redirected his internal cooling mechanism for a brief period as he swiftly flew around the house.

With vacuuming done he returned his internal processes to proper order and cooled for several minutes. In the meantime he would clean the bathroom. Toilet supplies in hand he went to work. The sink and shower were surprisingly worst than the toilet but not by much. Makeup was caked on side walls and water would not drain properly. Pulling out a mixture of blonde, brown, and a bit of black hair out of drain would of been gag worthy for a normal human. Bringing everything to a shine he proceeded to other rooms of the house.

Dusting was easy especially when you can fly to cobwebs. Garbage not an issue with inhuman strength. Ironing was trivial when you could rapid steam water with a heated internal core and a cup of water. In fact, the only thing he couldn't do was tell what foods were expired. Without olfactory capabilities everything seemed eatable.

Nearly two hours before anyone was schedule to get home he had finished cleaning the entire house.

No room was left untouched.

* * *

The mistresses had begun to arrive home. Lincoln stood next to the door for nearly an hour waiting for the first to get home. The sound of Vanzilla could be heard pulling into the driveway. Lynn was the first to enter shouting about being number 1 again. He greeted them all one by one.

"Mistress Lynn...Mistress Luna….Mistress Lana...Creator...Mistress Luan… Lori… my duc-"

Lucy pushed him against the wall and covered his mouth.

"Not now Lincoln!"

"What do you mean my du-" Her hand went back to covering

"Just call me Lucy for now. Got it." He nodded.

Lucy scurried away in embarrassment.

"What was that all about Lincy?" Leni came in.

"Lucy, corrected my addressment of her. The fact I did it incorrectly is unforgivable."

"Lincy you are like totes to hard on yourself. Hey Lincy?"

"Yes mistress Leni?"

"Do you think later you co-"

"LINCOLN!" Lana's voice rocked the house.

"Excuse me mistress Leni." Flew up the stairs leaving Leni in shock.

* * *

Lana was in her room, looking incredibly distraught while Lola looked happy as can be. Lincoln looked for any source of danger that would cause such stress. He could not.

"Mistress Lana, what has upset you so?" Lincoln finally inquired. Lana glared at him.

"YOU CLEANED UP MY ROOM THAT'S WHAT!" Lana jumped and latched to his face as she screamed at him. Lola chuckled.

"About time something was done about your filth."

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" Lana ignored her twin sister, tears coming out of her eyes.

"For sanitary reasons. I found several health hazards: unfolded clothing on the ground, a bucket of excrement, and cockroaches that needed to be disposed of." Lincoln informed the young tomboy but a loud gasp was all he got in response. Lana kicked off him and scurried under her bed. She frantically searched for something only to pull out an empty box labeled circus. She threw the box at Lincoln's head.

"YOU GOT RID OF MY COCKROACH CIRCUS!" An ew sound came from Lola.

"I'm sorry mistress Lana, I did not think it is healthy to-" More stuff was thrown at the android.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT YOU STUPID HUNK OF JUNK!"

"I understand mistress Lana, I will get out." Lincoln bowed before leaving.

He walked down the stairs, passed Leni who asked him what he was doing, and exited the front door. Lincoln was now out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Whimfu1 here. So, uh another chapter of this story suddenly. Yeah… so I originally published this story as an inbetween for an Age Gap delay. This story was my secret first project before Age Gap but I thought it was lacking. I thought about just publishing the rest of this story in one go. But as time went on, I decided what I was doing was dumb and of poor quality. Instead I'm going to publish this story like normal, either a chapter or two at a time.**

 **I hadn't worked on this in awhile, so you might notice some tone differences. Those are mainly due to my diverging as an author. For one, I'm having to scale back my word count as all the previous chapters were at maximum 2000 words, with some only in the hundreds. I tend to aim for 3000 words min and 10000 max now but it won't flow well in this story anymore. Add in the fact I binge watched Star Trek: The Next Generation, the one with the android Data, and my original idea may have been muddled.**

 **I'm almost done with other chapters for this story but I decided to release this one alone. Just trying to get back on track after a long absence from this story. I may be changing the rating to T soon as the single joke I was planning for the future wouldn't fit anymore.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

"Hmm…" Lisa tapped the eraser tip to her bottom lip as she tried to rationalize the situation. "How long has he been out here?"

"Like fifty long." Leni told her little, yet smarter, sister.

"And he's here because…" The genius' tone signalled to the second oldest to elaborate. Small chicken scratches she would later compile into a report doted her notepad.

"Lana's like really upset. Lincy cleaned up her room and got rid of some nasty bugs." Leni's fingers pretended to be skittering cockroaches heading to her sister. The action had little effect. "She told him to 'get out' and now Lincy's just standing in the yard."

The android was, in fact, in the yard. He had walked all of ten steps out of the door before his feet stopped. The machine stood like a sentry over the lawn. Just another toy left out in the cold.

"Lincoln," its creator called. "Please indicated current tasks."

"Current tasks: 'Tell anyone who asks what I'm doing that I'm planning to eliminate all humans' from mistress Luan, and 'Get out' from mistress Lana."

"I'm going to ignore that first one." Lisa jotted down its words. "Mmhmm… it seems his AI broke down Lana's command to the most rudimentary of meaning."

"Rude elementary aside, what should we do?" Leni asked. The genius ponder the options before deciding.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?!" The ditzy blonde shouted at the horror of it all.

"Yes, nothing." Lisa tucked her clipboard under her arm and already began walking back inside. "I'd like to see where this goes. His AI is adapting so it's possible Lincoln will eventually extrapolate the real meaning of Lana's words." The genius' short legs climbed the porch steps. "Feel free to order Lincoln as normal, glitches are expected."

"But-"

"Do not worry, Mistress Leni." The android interrupted her. Leni's eyes turned away from the leaving four year old to the robot. "I recall you needed something from me. Please feel free to make your request."

"But… like… uhh?" The blonde teen struggled. "Aren't you like mad?" Her hands frantically fiddled clearly worried about Lincoln's response.

"I'm unsure what you mean?" The machine tried to interpret her question.

"Because Lana was a total rude elementary!" She shouted out in surprise. "Aren't you the least bit upset? What she did was like really mean. It's okay if you're upset."

"Oh… I understand." It nodded. "You forget I am only an android. I do not have such emotions."

"... Really?"

"That is correct."

"That's like…" Leni placed a finger to her lips. "Really sad."

Lincoln's processors tried to examine the teen's words but something interrupted his program. Two arms wrapped around the robot's frame. Leni, in all her compassion, had knelt down to hug Lincoln. Her actions only served to confuse the bot.

Love is such a strange thing. It's surprising that mistress Leni would feel the need to give it to me. It would only be fair to return it.

"That's very nice of you. Thank you mistress Leni." Lincoln's arms wrapped around her.

"It's okay, Lincy." She gently whispered into his audio receiver. "Lana will calm down eventually. We can talk it out then."

"I'm happy as long as she is." He stepped back and looked into the teen's blue eyes. "It's an honor to serve all of you."

"I-is it really?" The blonde shied away from the bot's confident gaze.

"Of course it is."

"Umm, then could you like…" her eyes darted towards the detached building on their property. "T-teach me how to drive?"

"Certainly." Lincoln nodded. "Please fetch the keys while I double check the family van is in order."

"Yay!" Leni jumped in place. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! No one will get in the car with me anymore! I need to grab my driving outfit!"

* * *

As Leni ran in to secretly obtain the keys, three girls in particular were scolding Lana.

"Lana, stop being so stubborn!" The oldest daughter of the Loud's told her younger sister.

"Lori is correct," the gothic girl backed up the teen. "You are treating Lincoln unfairly."

"He treated my circus unfairly!" The animal lover shouted back. Lana stood on one of the many chairs around the dining room table, while her three older sisters either sat or stood on the opposite side.

"Aren't you being too in-tents! Haha! Get it?" Luan inserted her circus pun. "But seriously, you need to let him back in."

"No."

"Errgh! Lana I literally swear!"

"Why does it matter?!" The tomboy shouted out. "Lisa just said it was fine! And she made the hunk of junk!"

"Don't you dare call him that!" Black hair stood on end as the goth girl got angry. "Lincoln is more than the sum of his parts. And you'd do well to remember that!"

"Yeah!" Lori and Luan agreed simultaneously.

"Come on," Lana's calloused hands pushed her away from the table. "He's been her for two days! Why are you three so angry when Lisa isn't?!"

"Uhh," the three girls became hesitant. "No reason."

"Whatever." Lana jumped off the chair and began walking to go upstairs. "I don't want him anywhere near me. So drop it!"

* * *

Ignoring the calls to come back, and a passing Leni racer. Lana slammed the door to her room. Her twin was elsewhere, most likely doing something girly. The tomboy was not alone though. Reaching into her overalls, she produced her amphibian companion, Hops.

"Can you believe those guys, buddy?" A croak was the response that affirmed her position. "I know right?!" Her back thumped onto the bed. "So what if Lincoln's outside. He threw my roaches outside." A nonchalant ribbit responded back to her.

Lana rolled back and forth with her beloved frog pal held firmly outwards. "This is dumb." The animal lover stated. "If it was such a big deal wouldn't Lisa do something about it? Seriously, lay off." A mild groan emitted from the lass as she stopped her rolls. Hops offered his own input via croaks.

"Yeah, I guess so." Lana nodded. Hops made sense and was a great ear for comfort.

But what about her other animals.

Lana's small, blue eyes widened in fear. Leaping off her bed, her face planted itself against the glass aquarium she used for her other reptiles. Much to her relief, her snake, El Diablo, and her geiko, Izzy, were safe inside there freshly cleaned tank.

...

Freshly cleaned?

The six year old's eyes scanned the contents of the tank. The past grody sand had been removed and replaced with a new base. Several sheddings from Diablo were picked out and the heating bulb had been replaced. The tank was perfect for her scaling friends, not even including the cleaned glass that made them easier to view.

"Well, umm…" the tomboy struggled for an excuse. "I would have gotten to it eventually."

Croak.

"I would have!" She told Hops. Yeah, sure it had been a month. And sure she noticed the rashes on Izzy's belly… but she would have gotten to it!

...

"One good thing doesn't make up for the fact he threw away my roaches." Though if they had been in a proper container, instead of a cardboard box, they might have looked like pets instead of pests.

...

"GAAAHH!" Lana suddenly shouted out. "No! I'm still mad at him." Her feet stomped as she moved towards her closet. Rummaging through, the young girl eventually found a bug net and box.

"C'mon Hops," she opened her overalls to allow the frog to jump in. "Let's find some friends that Lincoln won't throw away."

Ribbit!


	10. Chapter 10

**Whimfu1 here. This is coming out quickly after the last update if you notice. Anyways it looks like I have to talk about my other stories again.**

 **Firstly, I'm working at all of my simultaneously but I have no set schedule. When I say one is on hold (as found in my BIO) it doesn't mean I've stopped working on them. I've received a bunch of messages for both In cest we trust and Dangerous sisters. I'll get to them. Don't worry. But I go at my own pace and sometimes I like working on one shots: like 'The Son'.**

 **I don't want to be rude but I will not respond to questions solely about 'when the next update will be'. I'll answer questions about my stories' contents but not set scheduling. They just get too repetitive.**

 **On another note, the author of one of the stories that inspired Loud Bot, way back when, has revealed themselves. I did check the two possible stories in my reviews but I only recognized one. So shout out to:**

 **'What is Human?' By Kaiser Genocide**

 **It definitely was one that inspired this story. You'll notice a similar set up if you check it out. One of the reasons I didn't publish Loud Bot was because of similarities. After so long I decided to do it unsure if I'd want to finish this. Now though, I can see an end. Anyways thanks for that Kaiser Genocide.**

 **Again, if you know another Lincoln robot AU let me know. I think there was a second one that I read and enjoyed, I just can't find it. The plot has left me but Lincoln is a full robot, I believe. Not a cyborg if that helps.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

*Wooooo~*

"Hmm," from the driving seat of Vanzilla, Lincoln checked the rear view mirror. Blue and red lights filled his optics. "I believe I am being pulled over."

"OMGosh! Why?!" Leni asked from the passenger seat.

"I am unsure." The android turned on his blinker and pulled to a safe location. Away from any traffic, he stopped the car. "Now, mistress Leni, if you are ever pulled over try to do it in a safe location. Once you come to a full stop, it is recommended that you remove your keys from the ignition and place them on the dashboard."

"Umm," the bot's calmness did little to prevent her worry. "O-okay."

"If it is dark I'd also recommend turning on the overhead light but, as it is day, we do not need to worry about that." Lincoln continued while rolling down the window.

"Uhhh." Before Leni could grasp the robot's words a large, rotund man approached the drivers side window. Her driver was the first to notice him.

"Greetings officer," Lincoln gave a smile to the man. "How may I assist you today?"

"Okay, kid." A mustachio police officer looked at the white headed android. "What in heaven's name are you driving your parent's car for?"

"Awh, I see." The android's tone did not change in front of authority. "I believe there has been a misunderstanding."

"Yeah, how so?" The officer's eyes sternly glared at the machine through his sunglasses.

"You see, I am not a boy but a robot."

"HA!" The officer released a loud roar of laughter. "Oh geez, kid." The man's tipped up his shades just enough to wipe a small tear from his eye. "A robot, eh? And what is this robot's name?"

"Lincoln is my designated name." The 'boy' told the police officer.

"And what are you doing?"

"I'm planning to eliminate all humans."

"Ah-hahaha!" The man doubled over hysterically. "Oh, man. I'll give you one for creativity but I wasn't born yesterday." Finished with the joke, the officer adjusted his belt. "Get out of the car so I can call your parents."

"Lincy…" Leni pleaded from the passenger seat. The robotic servant noticed a sharp increase in her stress. Turning towards his master, he reassured her.

"Do not worry, mistress Leni. I will handle this in a moment." Without another word, Lincoln once again turned to the officer. From her perspective, Leni could not see what Lincy did but she heard what sounded like elevator doors opening.

Whatever the robot did worked.

"Holy Jehoshaphat!" The officer shouted in a panic. Leni once again heard elevator doors, just this time closing. "Jiminy Christmas! You really aren't a kid?!"

"That is correct." Lincoln nodded. "I am an android created for the sole purpose of serving the Loud family. I am currently escorting mistress Leni to a vacant lot in order to practice her driving."

"Leni?" The man peeked pass the bo-erm robot, to the passenger. The familiar blonde gave a worried wave back. "Well if it isn't 'driving miss hazy'."

"Hi, officer Davis." Leni meekly greeted the man.

"Hehe, guess a robot is less likely to jump out at 60 than your last instructor. But I'm not sure of the legality of it all?" Two fingers traced across his well maintained stache. "I'll need to make some calls. You weren't driving that badly, why don't you follow me back to the station little buddy."

"Will I still be able to instruct mistress Leni?"

"Uhh, sure." Officer Davis told him. "I think one of our lots was closed for basic pit training. That should be a good space for you all."

"Great, please feel free to depart at your own leisure." With a small adjustment of his belt, the police man returned to his vehicle.

"Wow, Lincy." The ditzy blonde started saying. "You handled that so smoothly."

"If you insist." Lincoln noted. "But had I been created to resemble an older human you would not had to deal with such a stressful situation. I apologize."

"Oh, Lincy~" Leni's gloved hand waved him off. "You don't have to be sorry. Just make it up to me by being the totes best driving instructor ever."

"Make it up…" his inner processes began researching the phrase. "Mistress Leni how could I make it up to mistress Lana?"

"Huh?"

"I have upset her greatly." The android started. "To make up: to do something good that helps someone to feel better after you did something bad to them. If I can return her to her previous state of happiness, I'd prefer that."

"You don't need to feel bad, Lincy." The teen scruffed his hair. "Lana's being a totes meany to you."

"Her response is appropriate," Lincoln told the passionate teen. "My duty is to make you all happy, but I failed. 'To make up' seems to be the procedure I must do to return her to the state she was."

"Lincy you're doing like the best you can." Leni told the young android. "Maybe you could give her something she likes. Like a… a… umm… maybe just mud?"

"Something she likes… I shall process this concept further. Thank you, mistress Leni."

*Whoop whoop!*

The police car rolled alongside them.

"Alrighty, let's go!" Called officer Davis before pulling out. Retrieving the keys, Lincoln started the van and followed.

* * *

Lori laid on top of her bed staring at the ceiling. She didn't feel like checking her social media and, after dumping Roberto, she no longer had to constantly text. So instead of worrying about her status, she counted the dots on her ceiling. Sixty-two, sixty-three… god, she felt so anxious.

Dang it, lost count.

One, two, three… why did Lincoln leave? Even if he refused to come inside, she'd hang out with him outside. You know, cheer him up. What number was she on?

Four? Sure. Four, five, six, seven… Did he really mean those words? Know my love is true. Literally, one of the cheesiest lines ever… but it did make her feel nice.

"Ugh!" Lori directed her words to no one in particular. "Why is this bothering me so much?!"

"Cuz, your bay-bee-boop isn't here to keep you company?"

The blonde teens eyes widened upon hearing one of her sisters. Her torso shot up as she looked for the source. Just a few feet from her bed was her not-very-funny sister chuckling at her own joke.

"Luan!" The now very angry older sister shouted out. "Get out of my room!"

"Whoa there duchess." The jokester's hands were held out to calm the teen. "I just wanted to talk."

"You have literally three seconds before I kick you out."

"Geez, I just wanted to talk about Lincoln." Luan manage to get in under two.

"Lincoln?" Her original threat was gone as the clock ticked past. "What. Erm, what about the twerp?"

"Oh nothing." A cheshire smile graced the younger's metal mouth. "Just wanted to get a clear idea of what services he only offers at night."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh come on duchess!" Luan rolled her eyes. "I'm talking about Linc's lip service."

Lori gasped. "You knew about that too?!" The poem was one thing but she had been alone that morning.

"Sure do, duchess." With the ball in her court, Luan got to the point. "Anyhoo, I want in on your roboytoy."

"What?!" The blonde teen shouted out in a panic. "We literally only kissed one time! I haven't done anything! He kissed me!"

"It's okay, duchess." Luan shook her head and placed a sympathetic hand on her sister's shoulders. "Linc's actually pretty cute."

"Y-yeah…" Lori stuttered out.

"And a good kisser."

"Well," the highschooler brushed her hair over her ear. "He could use some practice." She shyly smiled.

"Mmmhmm." The ponytailed girl nodded. "I think he's much better now. Anyways I just wanted to make sure it was okay with his duchess before I had my fun."

"His duchess?" Lori raised an eyebrow. "Luan, what are you talking about?" The jokester's eyes opened wide.

"But aren't you?" Lori shook her head no. "But I thought. But if. Then who?" Luan started and stopped her sentences without much concern. "Dang it!"

"Ahh, what?!"

"Someone else is kissing Lincoln!" The blonde girl gasped at the brunette's claim.

"Someone is moving in on my boy?!" The much taller teen rocketed off her bed. "Oh no she doesn't!"

"Whoa," Luan went to calm the irate blonde. "Calm down, calm down. Let's think about this logically." Even though her chest was huffing and puffing, the prankster was able stop Lori from storming out of her room.

"Tsk, fine." Lori sat back down. "Okay so we got: Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lana. Err scratch that one."

"Maybe not," the brunette placed a thinking hand under her chin. "We don't know what she was up to before the fight."

"Ugh, fine. If we count out Lily. Then we are left with: Leni, Luna, Lynn, Lana, Lola, and Lisa." She tapped her finger with each name. Six total girls. "Am I missing anyone?"

"Nnope!" Luan confirmed. "That's everyone."

"Well, Leni's out somewhere and Lana won't talk to us." Lori stood up, more calm than before. "Let's go figure out who is messing with my man."

"Yeah!" Luan shouted out moving aside her sister to the door.

"Hey," the brunette stop in her tracks. "You're still okay with me playing with Linc, right?"

Lori also stopped. "Umm… sure." She did not make eye contact. "You asked permission or something."

"We cool?"

"...literally the coolest! Hehe."

Both made a note to try and get to Lincoln first when he got back.

In the dark corner of Lori's room, Lucy crouched and placed her face in her palms. Her pale features burned red in embarrassment.

Why did she have to say duchess?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Whimfu1 here. Sorry for the multiple alerts, I just had multiple parts of this story finished. So as I finish up this story make sure to get your Robot AUs at these fine retailers.**

 _ **AI Love Loud by Teon**_ **: This author PMed prior to writing their story and I was going to mention them in my last A/N but they published their story after my last updates. So instead, here's my shout out to their stuff.**

 _ **Defective Software by MutedBadger**_ **: A comparison I've seen of it is that it's closer to the game setup of "Detroit: Becoming Human". I don't know much about the game but it has more robots than here.**

 **I'm sure there are others but those are the ones I know of.**

 **Just a side mention -**

 _ **Things Are Happening 2 by Threebranch**_ **: Another author who PMed me, this time for a neat cameo for the "In Cest We Trust" universe being incorporated into his dimension hopping story. It has some cross over stuff so if you're good at references it should be fun.**

 **My other stories -**

 _ **Changing Hearts**_ **: I'm down to one, so we'll see. I have a large portion of the next chapter of it finished just want to hammer out some motivations.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Vanzilla screeched to a halt.

"Good job, mistress Leni." The robot performed a rudimentary calculation. "You manage to avoid hitting 32.5 percent of the cones."

The blonde teen's forehead gave a small honk as it hit the car's steering wheel. "This is hopeless."

It had been nearly an hour since they had started. Officer Davis, of the Royal Woods police, had allowed them access to an empty parking lot that earlier had been used for pit maneuver training. Cut off from the rest of the streets, this was the perfect place for the teen to conquer herself.

Due to the legal quandary of Lincoln's status, two officers sat and watched the spectacle that was Leni's driving. After quickly realizing the danger, they positioned themselves in some lawn chairs behind a concrete barrier. They gained endless amusement from the robot's antics of setting up the course and the girls ability to destroy it so quickly. As such, they had even set a pool up for weather she would be even remotely successful.

"I do not see what you mean?" Lincoln checked his data banks. "You have steadily increased your ability to avoid the cones, from zero percent, by an average of 2.5 each successive attempt. By my calculations you will be able to reach 100 percent avoidance in only 27 more attempts."

"I won't get 27 times to take the actual test." The solemn girl told the machine.

"That is incorrect, you may apply as ma-"

"Lincy, that's not what I mean." The fashionista began curling up on herself, inadvertently taking her foot off the break and hitting another cone. Lincoln's mechanical tentacle snaked from the passenger side and asserted pressure on the pedal. Ignorant of the rolling, the teen continued in herself pitying. "I'm like the worst at driving! There's so much to pay attention to! I just can't even!"

"It's okay, mistress Leni." The robot moved a hand to her back. Making small circles, he did his best to comfort his mistress. "You are improving. That's the first step."

"Yeah, but what about when I get on the roads." Through his vocal recognition, the machine picked up anxiety and fear. "All those cars around me. All those people around me! What if they don't like how slow I'm going? What if I forget to signal and they get mad at me? What if-"

"Mistress Leni," Lincoln's calm voice echoed through. Like a deer in headlights, the girl froze. She stared at the boy's eyes, they were indifferent as his program dictated, but a small bit of sympathy filtered through.

The robot slowly offered his hand. It was face up in an inviting way, asking permission to take hers. Leni's blue eyes looked between his and his hand. After her frantic mind settled enough to understand, she laid her own into his. Once in place, the boy's other hand wrapped around and closed hers into a fist.

"I want you to squeeze as tightly as you can."

"What?"

"Please, mistress Leni."

"Umm, okay." The girl squeezed down with all her strength, the muscles in her hand tensed to the breaking point.

"...9, 10." Focusing so much on squeezing, Leni only heard the last two numbers Lincoln counted out. "And release." The blonde girl listened to him. "This is the first part of a progressive relaxation technique. We will not go through the whole procedure but I wish to focus on your hands. You've been gripping the steering wheel for quite awhile now. I want you to relax and get back into a stable state of mind."

"O-okay." She weakly agreed although she was unsure to what.

"Good, now tighten. 1, 2…"

Holding her hand and guiding Leni through the relaxation technique. Several more tentacles snaked out the window and replaced the cones to their original position. Focusing on her fists, the blonde failed to notice as Lincoln also began driving the car back to the start of the course.

"Good, mistress Leni. Now then…" Letting her hand go, Lincoln looked forward, wordlessly instructing the teen to do the same. "This time, I want you to complete the course without hitting a single cone."

"WHAT?!"

"Un-un." Lincoln waggled his index finger, or his mechanical representation of one. "But I want you to do it at your own pace. Go as slowly as you want. Your only goal is to not hit the cones."

"But how is that-" The blonde stopped upon seeing how serious her mentor was. He wanted her to succeed, and no matter how long it would take, he would stay beside her. "Okay, Lincy. I'll try."

Like a snail that just got out of bed, Vanzilla crept a millimeter forward. From the side, the two police officers left to watch scratched their caps as Leni started making her slow journey around the course. Her focus zeroed in on every little detail of the road before her. Her eyes were wide but her breathing was calm. The rear of the vehicle glowed a constant red as the fashionista hovered her foot on the break.

Curve after curve, the car maneuvered through a zig zag. Checking her watch, the officer noted that it took her a total of two minutes to do so. Even in the straight ways, Leni did not press the gas. Instead she allowed the car to push itself forward. At a turn, she realized she did not have enough speed and came to a dead stop. She thought it was over, but then she remembered she could still back up. Lincy only wanted her to not to hit any cones. If she did a three point stop, that would still qualify, right? Looking back, Leni reversed the car to the edge of the turn. With enough clearance, she returned to drive and finished the turn.

The rest of the course was a smooth ride.

As Leni pulled out of a final turn, she elated. As she made one final check of her side mirrors, every single cone stood up right.

"Excellent work, mistress Leni." The blonde girl turned to her little instructor, a bright smile on her face. "You managed to not hit a single cone."

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" Leni began cheering out. Lincoln quickly put the car in park before she forgot. "I can't believe it! I actually did it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The robot found himself lifted from the passenger seat in a great big hug.

"Congratulations, mistress Leni." The machine managed to squeeze in even though he was being crushed. "You have exceeded all calculations. You should be proud of yourself."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The girl squeezed him even tighter. Had he been human, this might have hurt. "It's all because of you Lincy! I would never have done this without you!"

"Sure you would have," He was finally released from her hug. "I just speed up the process."

"No, it was totes all you." The fashionista oozed out. "No one's even been in a car this long with me. They always scream. Yell at me. Or jump out into traffic! You're the only one who believed in me."

"Of course I believe in you." Lincoln assured her. "You're my mistress, there is nothing you can't do."

"Oh, Lincy~" A hand caressed his artificial cheek. "You're such a good boy you know that?"

"I will remind you that I am not a boy, but a robot."

"There you go again," Leni waved off his comment. "Just because you're a robot doesn't mean you're not a boy."

Her statement gave the machine pause. "I'm not quite sure I understand."

"Like you totes are a bit different but in the end you not that different, you know?" Leni tried to say in her own way.

"..."

"Like you have your own way of showing it, you know?"

"Showing what exactly?"

"That you care and stuff, Lincy." The teen gave a playful push to his shoulder.

After a moment, Lincoln responded. "Of course I care for you all, am I showing it improperly?"

"Wha? No, you just show it in a different way."

"This is all so confusing."

"It's okay, I'm like confused all the time." Leni made a blissful smile. "Can we do it again?"

"Certainly," the robot readjusted in his seat. "Why don't we take a break first? I'll alter the course ever so slightly."

"Yay!" Leni hopped out of the car and created the officers. From the disappointed look of one and the cheerful expression of the other, it was clear one had just lost a bet.

With the car off, Lincoln also exited to assess the course. Having secretly increased the lane size, Lincoln returned the cones to their true original positions. In her efforts to speed up, Leni did begin hitting cones again but only one or two. As he assessed, it was a confidence issue. The ability was there, he just had to make her realize it.

Unknown to all, Lana Loud entered an old, condemned building looking for roaches.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, duchess is it?" Lori and Luan asked the third oldest Loud daughter. Luna had been sitting in her room just listening to some tunes when out of nowhere the dynamic duo had burst through her door with a flashlight and list of questions.

"Like I told you dude." The pixie cut brunette blocked the light emitting from Luan's flashlight. "I don't know what you're ragging on about."

"Quite rock-n-roll of you, doncha think?" The oldest girl in the room presumed. "Duchess."

"Not really." Luna's nose scrunched up as she thought about the name.

"So your goal wasn't to have Lincoln call you duchess because it's cool. But because it makes you feel special!" The blonde teen asserted.

"What?!" The rocker shouted out. "What are you talking about?!"

"We're the ones asking the questions around her!" Luan flashed the light straight into her roommate's eyes.

"Yeah," Lori agreed. "What's this I hear about you smooching Lincoln?" The blonde produced a list of orders they had received from Lisa's notes prior. Highlighted in purple was: Playing Smooch for 1 hour with Luna. "Got anything to say about that, harlot?!"

"What? For the luv of- Yes, I played Smooch with Lincoln!"

"Ha! She admits it!"

"Smooch as in the band!" The teen smacked the flashlight away and stood up, getting right in the pairs' faces. "The guys with all the red face paint!"

Lori looked at her with a discerning glare. Without breaking the eyeline, the expert typer quickly searched on her cell phone for 'Smooch the band?'.

"...Her story checks out." The blonde teen pocketed her cell.

"She could still be lying."

"The little dudes like eleven!" The skull tee teen shouted out. "Why would I be kissing him?!"

"Because he's sweet." Lori started off.

"Cute." Luan continued.

"Caring." Lori swooned.

"And one heck of a kisser!" The comedian said proudly.

"...What the heck have you been doing to Lincoln?!" Luna screamed out.

"Hey," the seventeen year old relaxed into a whatever pose. "He literally kissed me first."

"He's quite the button pusher." The family jokester wiggled her eyebrows. "If you know what I mean."

"No… I really don't."

"Oh well… when a robot and teen girl love eac-"

"Can it, Luan." Lori ordered. "It's not her. So minus Luna and Lisa that leaves us with: Leni, Lynn, Lana, and Lola."

"Then it has to be Lola because duchess is the kind of thing she'd love to be addressed as!" Luan pointed out.

"Agreed, where is that little homewrecker?"

"Wait, dudes!" The rocker shouted out but it was too late. Lori and Luan were out her door ready to storm upon a pillow castle Lola had just finished building.

* * *

"This is the robot?" A tall red headed woman in a lab coat asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Officer Davis told the doctor of robotics.

The red headed doctor leant down and examined the android. She had puffy hair that reached down to her shoulder blades. She examined the 'boy' through large bottle like glasses. And her name tag read: Reese O'Brien.

The policeman continued his explanation. "I found him this afternoon driving around town like it was nothing. I thought it was some kind of joke until he ripped off his face for me."

"Correction." Lincoln inserted himself into the conversation. "I opened my face plate to affirm that I am in fact not an underage boy but a robot not under the same statues of the laws."

"And so," Mrs. O'Brien looked back at the rotund man. "You want me to assess him for driving capabilities?"

"Nah, he's fine on that front." The officer adjusted his belt some. "He's been teaching Miss Hazy to be a moderately okay driver. The boy can drive. I just don't know if he should be."

"Well in that regard, the closest law would be in those for self driving cars." The woman pushed up her spectacles as she recalled some information. "Many states make them legal with a safety driver but Michigan happens to be one that it's legal without one. So if we consider his actions a way of turning the van into a self driving car, it is legal."

Leni was readying to celebrate.

"However," The doctor continued. "There has been no such incident like this yet. Self driving cars must go through several tests before they are approved for production. As... Lincoln was it?" The android nodded to her question. "As Lincoln is the only one of his kind, he may still need to go through those tests. We still don't even know where this young lady acquired such an advance creation."

"Oh, that's easy." Leni's hands moved to give a 'pshaw' gesture. "Lisa just made him."

"Lisa?"

"Correct," Lincoln stood at attention. "Lisa Loud. Child genius of the Loud family and winner of the junior Nobel prize for-"

"Of course, Lisa Loud." The robotics expert clapped her hands together. "I've worked with her before. She recently inquired about how to obtain micro rotors that are used in our range of prosthetic. You must be the result of her inquires."

"Most likely."

"All that techno stuff aside." Officer Davis stepped into the woman's reminiscence. "Are they good to go?"

"I'd say yes." A sigh of relief came from both the officer and the blonde teen. One because he no longer had to do a mountain of paperwork. The other because she didn't want Lincy in trouble. "I will ask that you have Lisa contact me as soon as possible though. She's known in our community for creating things without much consideration of laws but I hope I can help in any missteps she may have overlooked during her spark to innovate."

"I will inform her thusly."

"Let's exchange info then and you can be on your way."

* * *

"How dare you destroy my castle!" The princess of the Loud house chucked another pillow at her older siblings.

"We said it was an accident!" Lori managed to get out before a pillow knocked her to the floor again. For a six year old, Lola had one heck of an arm.

"That doesn't make it any better!" Two more pillows went flying towards the pair.

"Dudes, I told you to chill." Luna said from the safety of the door.

"What's up?" Hearing the commotion, Lynn Jr., fresh from practice, came to investigate. She was fortunate to have stepped in to see Luan get her feet swept out from under her by a well timed pillow.

"We're sorry!" The dazed Luan said from the floor.

"I was going to play princess with Lincoln!" The pink fury screamed out. "And you've ruined it!"

"Is that why you have him call you duchess?" Lori tried to stand. "Because you think it sounds regal!"

"What?!" The pillows momentarily stopped.

"Did you ask Lincoln to call you duchess just because you like being called it?"

"I could make Lincoln call me duchess if I wanted to?"

"It's not her, Lori."

"I guess so."

"Eeee~!" The young princess squealed out. "I'm going to make him call me the fairest in the land!"

"Oh geez," Lori brushed off her shorts. "Look what you started, Luan."

"What I started?!"

The dynamic duo began bickering about who started what while Lola continued on and on about what she was going to make Lincoln say. From the door, Lynn began thinking.

Duchess?

"Isn't that something Lucy would call herself?"

"Huh?" The pair finally paused.

"It's kind of has that dark, mysterious vibe." The athlete elaborated to the room. "Just the kind of thing old spooky would call herself."

"..." Palm hit face as Lori and Luan both realized. "Lucy, we always forget about Lucy."

* * *

"Okay, Hopps, follow me." The frog in question ribbited as his owner pushed through a torn up dog flap.

In an effort to recuperate her lost roaches, Lana had wandered to the more decrepit area of Royal Woods. Her success was limited, after visiting three houses prior, she had managed to catch the same amount of roaches she currently had. None.

This did not deter the young tomboy.

While the street was abandoned by people, animals of plenty were still around. Cockroaches were skittish by nature and while she had seen them they did prefer places that are dark and damp. Water had been cut off to this area a long time ago but if she recalled this house had a strange feature.

Descending down the stairs to a very dank basement, Lana found her treasure trove. Large water stains dotted the rotting wood and six legged friends scurried away as her flashlight shined. The source of it was clear but a weird mystery. In the center of the room, underneath some torn up floorboards, was a large stone well. It seemed like something out of a scary movie. Somehow water still remained in the old thing allowing a constant dampness to permeate the basement.

Had Lana been a more girly girl, this would be her worst nightmare. Since she was no Lola, this was a paradise. Shining her flashlight around, the young plumber caused several roaches to scatter outwards to the edges of the room. Slowly, she corralled them into a corner ripe for the picking. Unfortunately, Hopps thought the same thing. The frog's long, sticky tongue stretched outwards, grabbing a tasty morsel.

"Hopps!" The red capped girl shouted. The already big eyes of the amphibian grew larger as the girl preceded to drop her tools and chase after the frog. As his name sake suggested, Hopps hopped away rather uncontested by the small child. "We're here to make friends not food!"

As she shouted that, Lana's foot caught something. The same box and bugnet she had set down were now her undoing. The child tumbled forward and slid across the slick surface. Her destination, the same reason she was coming here.

The well.

Her animal companion watched in horror as his master plummeted down the dark hole. Loud thuds echoed up as her tiny body banged against the stone sides then a splash as she hit some form of water below.

Lana coughed up the water that got caught in her throat. "H-hopps…" Her voice trailed. The sounds of sobbing amplified by the cylinder of stone. "Are you there?"

The frog croaked in an effort to comfort his master.

"My leg really hurts." A mixture of sadness and fear pleading from the depths. "You need to get help… please."

The amphibian croaked before exiting the way it came.

In total darkness, Lana could only feel the stone against her back and the water below. She felt around, a small hole was present leading somewhere unknown. Enough for a hand and nothing else. She had no idea what it was but it distracted her from the searing pain that gripped her leg.

As Hopps exited the back of the house, he felt invigorated as the rain began to fall.


	13. Chapter 13

"Lucy, we always forget about Lucy."

Story of my life.

Lucy watched on as Lori and Luan continued their search for the fable duchess. As they had finally discovered, it was the goth girl herself. As she watched them smack themselves in the face, she crawled deeper into the vents.

This was so embarrassing!

What business did they have in butting into hers? What she did with Lincoln was no concern to them. So what if she asked him to refer to her as his duchess? So what if she wrote love poems about the boy?

That was her business.

Crawling forward, the young goth was surprised to find a vent hatch open in front of her. Two calloused hands suddenly appeared from below and a voice talked downwards.

"Fine, I'll check." That was the goth's roommate, Lynn Jr. "She tends to sneak up her when no one is looking."

Dang it, dang it, dang it!

Loud thudding echoed throughout the house as the goth girl rushed in the opposite direction.

"She's up there!" Lori shouted.

"Wow!" Luan started. "Talk about a bat in the belfry!"

The attic! Great idea Luan.

Only one shute led to the attic. If she could manage to get up the vertical shaft then she could make an impromptu lock until Lincoln arrived home. Then she'd just have to get to him first and tell him not divulge who she was.

With her light form it should be easy to get up, that is if she had muscles. Using all her strength, she pushed up slowly. Her back as leverage, she groaned as she tried to walk up the walls.

Push, push, push.

At the top of the vent, she rejoiced. One final push back and she would be in the attic. Extending her legs, she fell back into the attic.

And straight into Lori's waiting arms.

The goth's tiny body fell back into her oldest sister's cradle. The dark girl was being princess carried by the teen and panic flooded into her as she saw her glare down. Lucy had been too slow and too noisy. Lori was tall and headed straight up to the attic string and ascended the ladder. The girl had no chance.

"Duchess, I presume?"

Lucy's bangs jostled side to side as she tried to deny.

"We'll see what Lincoln has to say about that."

*Gulp!*

* * *

After several successful runs of Leni's driving course, it was time to call it quits. The blonde bid farewell to both the officers and the doctor with the hopes of seeing them again. The police counter that by suggesting if they never had to stop her again, that would be better.

Although Lincoln was confident Leni could drive home, a storm system moved into the area. The sky darkened and rumbles of thunder echoed a long way away. Soon the water began to come down making for some hazardous driving conditions. She would have to learn eventually but now was not the time.

As they made their way back to the Loud house, the rain kicked up. Vanzilla's wipers had to work overtime as water rushed down the windows. In the streets were rivers all heading towards the city drains that failed to keep up with demand. The sky now dark grey forced everyone to turn on their lights, in an effort to stay safe.

Eventually, Lincoln and Leni arrived home.

"It's like super pouring!" The ditzy blonde told her driver.

"Indeed it is." The white headed robot replied.

"I'll race you to the house!"

"I cannot."

Leni stopped her readying to jump out. She turned to the robot with a questioning look. "Why?"

"Simply put, I'm not waterproof." The machine stated plainly.

"But I've totes seen you get hit by the hose!"

"I can take a minor amount but prolonged contact or full submergence is ill advised." Lincoln looked out of the side window. A small toddler in a green raincoat was already stepping down the porch and towards the car. "I already messaged creator before returning."

Reaching the van, Lisa entered through the sliding door. "Greetings Lincoln, I'm glad you informed me of your arrival." Handing over a clear poncho, the genius continued. "This should protect you from any minor moisture that falls on you but I also have umbrellas if necessary."

"Of course," the android saw fit to slide the practical tarp over himself. Once dressed, he extended his hand to ask for the umbrella. The creator obliged. "I shall wrap around to assist mistress Leni out of the car. Will you require assistance, creator?"

"No, I shall be fine." She pointed to her green coat. "I quite enjoy the sound of precipitation on the rubber."

"Of course," Lincoln nodded. "Also before we head inside, I must inform you that we encountered one Dr. Reese O'Brien."

"Dr. Reese O'Brien?" Lisa confirmed.

"Correct, she wishes to be contacted as she would like to hammer out the legality of my creation."

"Oh, I see… very well. I'll make a note to do so."

With another confirming nod, Lincoln stepped out of the vehicle and circled to the passenger side. Enjoying a small amount of her childhood, Lisa proceeded inside splashing puddles along the way. Accepting Lincoln's help, Leni felt like a fancy lady as her gentleman helped her from the car. Walking together, the pair made it to the door of the house where Leni entered… and Lincoln stayed outside.

Noticing her missing companion, the fashionista stopped. "Lincy?" She turned around. Using his tentacle to do so, Lincoln deposited the umbrella against the wall and tried to close the door. "Lincy!" The blonde girl rushed to the door. "What are you even doing?! You like just told me that you can't be in the rain!"

"Correct," Lincoln allowed her to open the door. "So I will remain on the porch. The top shall keep me dry."

"But you'll catch a cold!" The teen shouted.

"..."

"I concur with her, Lincoln." The machine's creator stepped forward. "The wind could easily change and blow inwards. You'd be soaked in seconds."

"I will not disobey mistress Lana's order." The robot shook his head. "I do not wish to distress her more than I have."

"Linc-"

"Lincoln!" Upon hearing the robot's synthetic voice, Lori stormed down the stairs. Lucy no longer was carried in a princess fashion but more like a disobedient small dog, under one arm and limbs hanging loosely. Even under heavy scrutiny, the witch had not revealed her true identity. Still, Lori presented the small girl towards him. "This is duchess, right?!"

"Lori, what are you doing?" Leni asked her older sister.

"Zip it, Leni!" The oldest daughter of the Louds told her sister. "She's literally been making Lincoln call her duchess and kissing on him!"

Leni gasped. "... We can do that?"

"This is duchess, right Lincoln?!" Lucy's small body hung loosely in Lori's arms defeated. Her face was already bright red, ready to face her maker.

"...No, this is Lucy." The robot replied. Shock hit both Lori and Lucy. Good going Lincoln, thought the goth.

"What?!" The teen shouted out. "Then who did you give a kiss to?"

"I'm sorry," In his poncho, Lincoln cocked his head in confusion. "But do you not recall receiving my love?"

"You're in love with Lori!" Several girls in the room shouted out. From the top of the stairs, the remaining daughters of the home descended and surrounded the robot. Lucy's dreariness only deepened as she heard her crushes admittance. The girls around them gushed as Lori stammered out.

"S-so I was duchess all along?"

"No, you are Lori."

"...What?"

"I see the issue now." Lincoln happily nodded understanding the situation. "You have been asking me who did I once referred to as duchess. In that case, Lucy is my duchess."

Happy as she was, her face turned a darker red as all the girls turned towards her.

"She is my teacher and we practice the delivery of love during the night." Pointing past them, the group turned around to see their front room. "And usual on that couch."

Lucy's hands went to cover her shame.

"Dude?!" Luna shouted out. "Seriously, on the couch!"

"Talk about a love seat!" Luan had to insert, groans radiated out.

"OMG! Not that kind of love!" Lori tried to clarify. "Kissing! Just kissing! He literally doesn't have a thingy!"

"..."

Everyone paused and looked at the machine. Lincoln watched their eyes as they started at the top of his head and went down. Like a bunch of cats watching a dot on the wall too long, their heads began tilting as if that would give them a better view.

"Should I remove my pants?"

"No!" They all shouted in unison.

"I did not expect my siblings to be so fascinated in that aspect of his anatomy." Lisa pinched the bridge of her nose. "How did this happen?" Everyone looked to Lori.

"He kissed me first!" Lori shouted out.

"Is everything alright?" The patriarch of the family walked out of the bedroom, his wife shortly behind. "Wow, the gang's all here." The father announced seeing his children all gathered around. "Something special going on?"

"Lincoln has a crush on Lori but is already dating Lucy!" Lola just shouted out to both the girls surprise. In her shock, Lori dropped her younger sister and spun around to deny.

"That's literally not what happened." The blonde teen gave a toothy, caught red handed, grin.

"Nah," Luan shrugged. "It's pretty close. I'm also doing stuff with him." A majority of jaws dropped to the floor as the comedian of the family nonchalauntly admitted. Lisa continued to focus her annoyance into a facepalm while Lincoln just stood there.

"Umm… well," Lynn Loud Sr. struggled for words. "T-that's great!"

"It is?" The females of the home said together.

"Sure, just one big happy family. Whoo. Hehe." The man was having trouble really understanding the situation. "How about we all just have dinner, okay?" But before the man could get away from the conversation, Lola spoke up.

"Daddy, aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Lucy?"

"No, she's there." Lola pointed the goth still flat on her face. "Lana's missing."

While generally concerning, upon learning this fact, Lincoln started scanning the area. While his systems could not reach too far due to poor weather, he could verify mistress Lana was not in the neighborhood.

*Ribbit ribbit!*

The sound of a frog somehow broke through the heavy rain. One Hopps bounced from step to step and finally splashed down on the porch of the Loud house. He was soaking wet from taking the draining waterways as a slip and slide all the way from his previous, unknown destination.

"Hey that's Hopps!" Lynn Jr. pointed out.

Recognizing that he'd been noticed, the amphibian started jumping up and down frantically.

"What's wrong, dude?" Luna's question only made the frog jump more.

"Why is he here without Lana?" The frog started emitting large amounts of ribbits.

"I have observed that Hopps exceeds usual levels of amphibian intelligence." Lisa stated while walking towards him. "I believe he is trying to tell us something."

*Ribbit ribbit!*

"What is it boy?" Luan piped up, as the frog continued to croak and jump around. "What's that? Lana fell down a well?! Hahaha, sorry I couldn't help myself."

Hopps stopped jumping and looked the girl straight in the eye.

*Ribbit.*

A chill went down the spine of the Loud family.

In a single bound, Lincoln jumped from where he stood on the porch and blasted off into the sky.


	14. Chapter 14

***WARNING: CHAPTERS 11-14 PUBLISHED SIMULTANEOUSLY! READ THOSE FIRST!***

* * *

Her leg was in a constant dull pain at this point. The freezing chill of the water numbing the sharpness that was most likely a fractured tibia. Lana stood on one foot, staying barely a head above the water. The young tomboy was not aware it was the rainwater that was somehow flooding into the well, nor did she care. All she knew was after Hopps left to find help, her situation had gone from bad to worse. In the darkness, she could still feel the steady rising of water. This was a worst case scenario.

She still used floaties for heaven's sake!

A broken leg and she couldn't swim. Thank you world, really dished out a great one for Lana here. Just one big whoopie doo. Cold, dark, alone… everything was great.

The girl sobbed.

"Hopps, please come back." As she spoke, her chin touched the surface of the rising water. "Please bring help, I'm scared."

Her balanced wavered as her hand slipped on the mossy stoneface. Lana's head plunged into the water, unprepared, she took a large gulp of disgusting grey water. Her fingers scraped against the side trying to find purchase and slipping off the slick surface. Eventually she found a crack and dug her nails in. The powerful tot tore herself up, throwing up the water she had just swallowed on the way.

She coughed and weazed as air returned to her. The water was at her bottom lip now. Her red cap washed off forfeited the last modicum of comfort the world left her. She cried out to the dark basement above.

"Help! Please, anyone!" Roaches scattered away from the ring of well. "Daddy! Mommy! Lori! Please!"

* * *

Lincoln rocketed across the sky, his lower thrusters leaving trails of steam as they cut through the rain. Water poured into his face but he was undeterred. Mistress Lana was in danger. He needed to find her.

His plastic poncho provided a small amount of protection as he raced across town. From one district to another, in mighty bounds, the android leaped across the city leaving a crater wherever he landed.

The lightning ripping across the sky scrambled his sensors, leaving him a modest area to work with. His eyes scanned for Lana's short range emitter, the device the robot usually used to detect stress. Within seconds of landing he'd scan in every possible direction. But nothing would come up.

What was he missing?

Why did Lana leave the house without telling him?

He knew why.

His data banks searched for roach infestations in the past two years. Three possible locations appeared and yet to be resolved. One was already demolished, another was too far to be reasonable, the last was due to the home being condemned.

Water slowly entered into his pores.

He felt a sizzle of electricity in his back. His gps was short circuiting. He had a map but no idea where he was. His thrusters sputtered as he landed near a street sign. He read the intersection and realized that he was on the entirely opposite side of town.

Leaping up, he tore his right shoulder open on a tree.

Water leaked in.

A sudden electrical short caused a shock throughout his body. His optics shut down and restarted just in time for him to see that he was falling. He reignited his thrusters and flew forward.

He searched for another sign and cut his engines. Careening into the sidewalk, he made his way to read it. He was getting closer. Another take off and hopefully he'd be there. That's west, I need to go northeast. That way. Lincoln positioned himself and blasted a hole in the ground launching himself like a cannon.

A bolt of lightning struck the metallic creature.

All operations failed causing the meteorite to cascade upon an empty house.

Lincoln's body ripped through the house, taking his poncho and most of his clothes. Fragments of his synthetic skin being torn away like paper as pillars crushed beneath. The only luck the robot would receive was his emergency backups firing.

One arm twisted behind his back, the machine awakened. He was in desperate need of repairs but he pressed on. His only functioning optic scanner pierced through the solid earth and saw his mistress' emitter.

Her heart was racing.

His thruster flared and failed but he wasn't far. The computer inside his head had been accurate and he had crashed not but two houses down from Lana. Stumbling forward, he moved towards his master signal.

It was below ground.

A basement.

Perhaps a flaw in his programming but he approached the front door to knock, only to kick down the door without a care. His form illuminated by the lightning behind him, he entered the abandoned building. He searched for a way down and found it in the back. Clambering down the stairs, he could see Lana's signal but not her.

His optics switched to night vision, he was in a cellar like room with wood floors. In the center of the room was a large hole and a stone well. Lincoln's back twitched as he tried to extend his metal tentacles, but only a single one came out. It hung loosely, inoperable.

"Mistress Lana!" His voice came out metallic and through static.

He heard the gasping of breath as his mistress struggled to stay afloat. "He- *gurgle*! Pleas- *gurgle*!"

Checking his tentacle, he found that it would extend if he pulled it. It would serve as a rope. He looked around. There was a support beam close to the hole and he moved towards it. His audio sensors picked up that mistress Lana was hardly treading water now but he focused on the tying. The damage to his right arm was too great, it was useless. The android was forced to do everything with his remaining left.

Like a mountain repeler, Lincoln jumped backwards into the well. The water had risen above her head and, from his night vision, he could barely see that she was puffing out her cheeks to hold her breath. Lowering more and more, he called for her.

"Mistress Lan-," His speaker cut off and his mouth moved. Regardless of his inability to speak, she could not hear or see him. To her, the room was still pitch black. She couldn't see him. He had to go in for her.

Releasing his feet from the wall, Lincoln sunk into the water beside her. The sudden splash frightened the child but she suddenly felt an arm wrap behind her.

He had her.

Focusing his energy, his thrusters ignited just enough to push him out of the water, his legs smashing into the walls just three fourths up the way. The girl began throwing up torrents of water and gasping for air.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said while coughing.

Lincoln's mouth moved to say, "Of course, mistress Lana." But that's all they did. They moved.

His night vision suddenly kicked back to normal vision. His body was switching to a less energy intensive state. Like Lana, the world was dark. He knew they were close to the top of the well. He grabbed the back of the tomboy's overalls and hoisted her up.

"Whoa, what are you-?!" She suddenly felt the lip of the stone well. Realizing she was near safety, her slippery hands scrambled for the edge. Not really watching her leg, the sudden jolt of pain tensed her muscles to cause her to roll over the well and onto the ground below. "Ow, I'm out! Get out! Get out!"

Hearing his mistress' command his remaining limb grabbed hold of the metallic rope. Pulling, he moved nowhere. His energy was depleting rapidly but he would not disobey his mistress.

The machine order his processor to redirect his remaining power to only his cpu and left arm. All audio cut off as his vision went from black to non existent. His legs that once held him aloft fell slack and his mouth no longer moved.

His left arm gained new life.

He did not hear his mistress' shouts of support, but he'd like to think they helped.

He also did not feel her tiny hands grasp at his hair as she tried to pull him free.

And he did not want to feel the tears fall on his only functional arm as his systems shut down.

Twenty minutes later, the Louds found Lana crying and begging a lifeless doll to wake up.

 **To be concluded...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Whimfu1 here. Here's the final chapter of this story. Perhaps you were expecting a large batch of updates, and I wouldn't blame you, all patterns pointed to that. This story had only been updated three times prior with multi chapter only hint that it wouldn't be was in an A/N of In Cest We Trust. I had considered marking it as complete last time but I felt like that would invite unnecessary concerns. Instead this is the end. I'll talk about it more at the end of this story.**

 **On the note of my other storie- … story.**

 _ **Changing Hearts**_ **: I'm at a hard longer chapter for pacing. A lot of stuff happens and it's hard to get the pacing correct with only line breaks. I thought about splitting it into two chapters but no place is a good chapter end. This might be awhile.**

 **I do have other ideas in the works, but after abandoning Dangerous Sisters, I'm weighing which one is worth writing. Ideas like: A Becky Age Gap story, an office AU using minor characters, or possibly a sequel to The Son. All have potential but I want to thoroughly examine each one for proper arcs and character development.**

 **Shout outs:**

 **Vagabondart released a vectorized version of "LOAN! An Age Gap Epilogue story" fully color and awesome.**

 **Synth Red is the author of "Not Approved" an age gap story with Lincoln and an older female OC. I've talked to the writer and it's coming along nicely, check it out.**

 **Sorrowxdarkness recently wrote a nice one shot called "Accidentally in Love?" a [Lincoln x Cristina] fic. In it, it would appear, Thicc QT is Cristina's sister which is nice to see. It's a quick read so check it out. Due to my story Age Gap, I'm always looking for stories where Thicc QT has a reasonable role so thumbs up to that.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Initializing…

Beep...be-

Audio input failure...

Shutting down.

* * *

Initializing…

Beep...be-

Audio input failure...

Shutting down.

* * *

Initializing…

Beep...beep…

Audio input online…

"Readings say his input is online."

Analysis… data banks retrieval partial… voice recognized as R- O'Br-n…

"Finally!"

Analysis… Creator's voice "Lisa Loud" recog-

"No, no, n-"

Audio input failure…

Shutting down.

* * *

Initializing…

Beep...beep…

Audio input online…

"You can't be here."

Analysis… Creator's voice "Lisa Loud" recognized…

"I want to see Lincoln!"

Analysis… Mistress' voice "Lana Loud" recognized…

Audio output online…

"Testing audio functionality."

"Lincoln!" The robot's audio picked up the sound of medical crutches heading towards his position. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, please wake up!"

"Audio fully functional."

"You can hear me, right?" Mistress Lana asks for confirmation.

"That is correct, mistress Lana." The machine responded and tried to activate its optics, they failed to turn on. "Optic failure. Shutting down for repa-"

"Delay shut down by my override, 758575, voice confirmation: Lisa Loud." His Creator's voice rapid fired her control code.

"Command confirmed, shut down postponed."

"I will be doing a diagnostic check," His creator explained. "You have five minutes." Five minutes? His diagnostics check would only take one.

"Lincoln?" Mistress' Lana's voice came from next to him. Attempting to turn towards her proved impossible as his neck motors were inoperable.

"Yes, mistress Lana?"

"I'm sorry," The girl told him. "For everything." The android processed the apology.

"... I do not understand?" Lincoln said from the mechanical operating table. "What are you apologizing for?"

"Everything!" As his optics were not functioning, he did not see the tomboy shake her head while crying. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for throwing things at you, and I'm sorry for telling you to get out. I'm sorry, okay?" Due to his lack of sensors, he could not feel the child's grip tighten on his hand.

"... I still do not understand. Why are you apologizing to me?" The robot would have tilted its head if he could. "You have no need to apologize. I should apologize for causing you distress. I hope you will allow me 'to make up' once repairs are finished."

"No! I need to make it up to you!" The girl was silently scolded for shaking the robot's lifeless limb. "I'll make it up to you, not the other way around!"

"There is no need, mistress Lana."

"No, yo-"

"My processors, while damaged, are detecting high levels of stress in your voice." The machine suddenly announced. "Is there anything I can do to assist?"

"No!" Lana's pig tails shook as she denied him. "Let me do something for you! Do you need me to fluff your pillow?! What about a new battery?!"

"Lana," Lisa moved to stop her older sister from going beyond her limits. "Lincoln's a robot. He was programmed to serve us. All he 'desires' is that we maintain a high level of happiness." The injured girl looked at the robot's torn face. Her eyes were filled with tears and she wanted to say more but the genius confided. "The best thing you could do is let him hear how happy you are."

"B-but," the tomboy looked to her sister, through her glasses, she gave an understanding expression. "L-lincoln…"

"Yes, mistress Lana?"

"T-thank you for saving me…"

"Of course, mistress Lana." The girl closed her eyes to prevent tearing up. "How shall I make up with you?"

"You don-" A hand from Lisa stopped the hurt girl from continuing. "T-take me to the park, p-please."

"I'm sorry, I cannot comply with that request at the moment."

"When you're better, you idiot." It was lucky that his optics did not function as he could not see the girl struggle to hold herself back.

"We shall postpone your request for now." Her heart broke hearing an almost chipper tone of voice he used. "Shall we promise?"

"Y-yeah."

"If you'll take my pinky." While Lincoln could not feel it, he allowed enough time to elapse to assume his mistress did. Lana had, if solemnly loose. "Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye… I pledge to take you to the park once repaired. I hope you will forgive my tardiness."

"Yeah…"

"Thank you, mistress Lana." The robot told the air. "I eagerly await to fulfill the request… I eagerly await to f-fulfilllllllll the request. I eagerly-"

Lana quickly turned towards her sister as Lincoln kept reiterating how eager he was. "Lisa, what's happening?!"

"His systems were fried by a lightning strike." With Lincoln fragmented repetition as background noise, the genius rushed to a computer monitor. "Did we get the diagnostics?" From another console, Dr. Reese O'Brien gave a nod. "Good… initiate shut down."

"Wait!" Lana tried to go towards her but the crutches impeded her movements too much.

"I need to shut him down for repairs, Lana!" The creator shouted at the panicked tomboy. "I'm sorry you didn't get your five minutes but he was only supposed to be on for the diagnostic test." The four years old's finger typed rapidly as schematics and command lines popped up on her screen. "Lincoln… he needs time…"

"... Okay."

Shutting down.

* * *

Initializing…

Beep...beep…

Audio input online…

Audio output online…

"Testing audio functionality."

"Audio fully functional."

Optics online…

"Testing optics functionality."

As his optics turned on, Lincoln processed several anomalies in the room he currently resided in. It was a plain white and sterile room. Several cameras surrounded him and fed to locations unknown. But these did not bother him. No, that honor belonged to his creator.

Visual analysis… Creator "Lisa Loud" recognized…

Data conflict detected… Lisa Loud known height: 42 inches… observed height: 43.2 inches…

Theorizing… Checking time log… last activation 1 years, 3 months, 17 days, 5 hours, 53 minutes, and 6 seconds ago…

"Happy birthday, creator."

"Actually my birthday was yesterday," the girl admitted with a smile. "I altered your internal clock so you would congratulate me right away."

Time correction successful. "I would have wished you a happy birthday today as well."

"By that notion you could wish everyone a happy birthday."

"That is correct."

Lisa adjusted her lab coat before walking forward. "Well, I was going to activate you yesterday but I failed to inform my family." She shook her head as if it was silly. "They thought I had grown depressed on the lack of progress I told them I was making. They took me to Dairyland."

"Did you have fun?"

"Eventually I did, their unintentional hindrance of your return soured my mood." She paced between several monitors, readings nominal. "They had no idea so I cannot blame them. It was still entertaining to see their faces when I revealed my deception. They are excited to see you again, my greatest creation."

"As am I." Checking motor functions, design specs alteration detected. "Creator, I seem to have increased my total mass by a factor of 1.57."

"I'm sorry, Lincoln." The genius sighed. "We were not able to save your original body. I had to transfer your AI into a new one designed by the Soong Institute. I was able to retrofit some of your equipment but not all of it."

"I no longer have my laser eyes."

"Well… you never used them anyways." Lisa clicked her tongue in annoyance. "The scientists here are such sticklers for secret weapons."

"But don't I still ha-"

The 5 year old girl rushed to cover the robots speaker. "Shhhhhh…"

The android nodded with understanding.

"Good," the genius removed her hand and stepped a few feet back. "Now then… let's go home."

* * *

"Is everything ready?!" The matriarch of the Loud family shouted upstairs. "Lisa just said they're a few minutes away!"

"Almost!" The raspy voice of Lana Loud responded to her mother. She examined the converted closet once more. It was rather bare, only containing a single reclining chair and several new power outlets, but it would do. Once he settled in she'd get him a poster or something.

It had been nearly a year since she thought to do this but only a few months since her leg was good enough to do anything about it. Sure, her sisters offered to help, but this was something she had to do herself. The tomboy had been on crutches for so long that she had planned and replanned the entire project but simple was best.

Lana's blonde twin poked her head in. "C'mon Lana, Lincoln's almost here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." The electrician waved her off while looking at the outlets one last time.

When Lincoln had been taken to be repaired, no one was mad at Lana. Who would have expected her to fall down a well? Sure they were sad, even more sad when Dr. Reese O'Brien had to take him to the institute, but they forgave. It was just that they missed him. That little machine had worked its way into all of their hearts in such a short time. Lisa had kept everyone in the dark about her progress. Some of it was classified, others… well she wanted to surprise them.

"Dudes, I think I see them!" Luna shouted from her room gazing at a van coming down the block.

"Oh dear," Rita cupped her cheek with her hand. "Lori was almost here too. Alright, everyone, get down here and hold the banner!"

A stampede of feet rocked the floorboards as the Loud daughters descended. The women of the home gathered with smiles all around as the father drove the green and white van past the front window. The audible sound of two doors opening could be heard, followed briefly by the trunk opening. Listening carefully, they waited for the door handle to click and took a deep breath in.

"Welcome home, Lincoln!" Luan released a bouquet of party poppers sending confetti in the air. The shorter of the girls shook the sign they had painted a nice 'Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto!' for Lincoln's return.

This banner would soon be dropped, much like their jaws, as a tall, handsome man with white hair entered the home with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, everyone!" Paying no mind to their shocked 'bah bah bah'-ing, Lincoln gave a deep bow. "I am happy to report that I can resume operations immediately."

"Dude, Linc's a-"

"Totally hunk!" The blond fashionista shouted out before running up and wrapping her arms around, what she'd later call, like the most muscular chest ever.

"Happy Birthday, mistress Leni." The robotic man wrapped his arms around his mistress whom he now towered over.

"OMGosh!" The blonde ditz shouted in excitement, pulling away just enough to scream in his face. "It's my birthday and your my gift! Yay!"

"Umm, Lynn?" Rita tried to ask her husband the obvious.

"I know!" The father of the house exclaimed. "Caught me off guard too."

"If I may explain," Lisa raised a single finger drawing most of their attentions. "I had to use a scrapped military project for his base. His stature was made to resemble the peak male human condition but, I can assure you, he is still the same Lincoln you know from a year ago."

"Linc's built." Lynn Jr. said in awe.

"Nice one!" Luan held out a fist to bump to the befuddlement of the sporty girl. The rest of the family twirled their hair while blushing.

"I hope my construction does not deter you from asking tasks of me." Leni filled her time tracing a finger down his body as Lincoln oblivious continued. "I have lost some minor functions but I hope to be of continuing use to you all."

"Oh Lincoln." The girls came in for a group hug. If the robot could, he would have wrapped them all in his arms to return their love to them…

Love… corrupt function detected…

"Hmm," the robot hummed to himself.

"Is something wrong, Lincoln?" Lucy backed up from the hug and looked up at the handsome machine.

"I seem to have an error calling one of my functions, my duchess." While the robot internally searched for a solution, everyone's eyes turned to Lucy who's pale features were going red. "It seems my data banks are incomplete due to the repairs I acquired." The bot looked down at the growing redness of one of his mistresses. "My duchess, are you feeling ill?"

Escaping the group, he walked with conviction towards the young, goth girl. Kneeling down, he was still too high for eye level and tilted her chin up to look her in the eyes.

"Shall I take you to bed, my duchess?"

"I-iiii-iii-"

"Is Lincoln back?!" The goth girl was spared by Lori arriving. The blonde teen was breathing hard, having ran from the bus stop to try making it home in time. The white haired man looked back at the newest arrival and raised an eyebrow.

Connection of term 'love' and Lori confirmed… original order completion unknown…

"Now I recall." The robotic man stood and wordlessly approached. Lori's eyes traced up and down the Adonis before her. Is that Lincoln?!

"Lllll-lincoln?!" The college girl stuttered out. The bot moved to be chest to chest with her. "W-wow, I-i literally didn-"

Lincoln pulled her into a passionate kiss that made her knees go shaky and the room gasp in shock.

Again she felt as if he was slightly blowing into her mouth.

Coming back out of it, Lincoln looked into her eyes. "Did you receive love?"

"W-what?"

"Hmm, seems like I have acted in error." The robot released the young woman and looked back to the goth. "Perhaps you will help me to learn how to properly give love tonight, my duchess."

"Um-um-um."

"Either way I shall resume my duties." With the room still in disbelief, Lincoln moved to Lana. "I believe we promised to go to the park."

"Huh," the tomboy looked left and right to a wide eyed family. "Y-yeah." She was quickly swept off her feet and held like a princess. A massive blush building on her face.

"Then off we go." The white haired machine began walking towards the door. "We are off to the park. I shall resume all other requests upon our return."

The family looked at one another as the robot made his way out the door. In a split second of recognition, they all agreed.

"Hey Lincoln!" Lynn Jr. shouted out while putting on her cleats. "Wait up!"

"Yeah, hold up!" Lola rushed out the door already racing down the sidewalk. "Lana switch with me!"

"I'll get Lily's stroller." Rita told her husband.

"I'll grab the sunscreen!" The senior responded.

A stampede of feet rushed out the door going after the tin man and his mistress. Only four girls stayed back just for a moment.

"Umm…" Lori started, "Since he's my age now. I literally get him, right?"

"I like older men." Lucy simply stated.

"Hey, I still get a piece of that hunk of metal." Luan joked.

"Sigh, great." Lucy rolled her eyes, not that anyone saw.

"You can say that again. Did you see Leni all over him?" The jokester of the family asked sarcastically.

"She what?!" Lori covered her mouth. "And you two just let her chase after him herself?!"

"..."

"Dang it!"

As the girls rushed out of the house, they could see their herd in the distance. Several girls were hanging onto the robot like a jungle gym as he marched forward with a tomboy covering her face in embarrassment. An android that had wormed his way into their hearts with his quirky attitude, how could they not give chase?

Lisa watched from the comfort of the porch. In her hand was a new notebook ready to start the next phase of her study. Had she expected all this to happen? Negative. Was she happy with the results? Positively!

With a content sigh, the genius inventor closed her notes and followed her family. Maybe she was mad for wanting to add another to the chaos. Maybe it was something else. Eitherway, the Louds moved forward to wherever this mass of metal would take them.

 _The End~_

* * *

 **There you have it. I was sure if I would finish this story. As I stated before it was a scrapped project from before Age Gap. I'm glad it's over though.**

 **I would like to say that I could have postponed my original 3rd update to include this but I found that lacking. There is an issue of tension with the updates I was going for with this story. Fanfiction is unique with how you usually take some criticism along the way while writing. Your story isn't as static compared to someone writing a novel. You're publishing chapters as they come and that update becomes a permanent fixture in people's memories of the story. Retconning is next to impossible without confusing readers significantly. Once it's published you just gotta roll with it regardless if you realize a better way to write it.**

 **You are also given more ability to pace out your readers. In this case I left Lincoln feasibly dead until the next update. I believe this helped with the impact of the situation far more than if I had continued it immediately. I'd say this kind of pacing is only possible for comics or between novels. Since it's there, use it. The past chapter will probably lose a lot of impact now that this chapter has come out for future readers. If you read this in one go, there is very little tension. The only tension I built in was through the physical updates.**

 **Another thing you might notice in this story is a drastic change in writing styles. I wrote the first 8 chapters before Age Gap and the last chapters after completing Age Gap. My writing has greatly improved and even my chapter lengths dramatically change. I tried to maintain a shorter feel but I didn't want to break up the end into multiple chapters. I also could have just continued the story in a melancholy note. Neither worked.**

 **This is an odd project. It's one of my more well received ones but it was just a strange write. I watched all of Star Trek TNG between updates, driving me to make Lincoln more like Data. *Cough cough* references to TNG scattered throughout this chapter.**

 **No sequel is planned for this story.**

 **That's it for now.**

 **-Whimfu1**


End file.
